Vincent's new nightmare
by lastat-chan
Summary: This is an Mpreg Yuffientine. Vincent is used in a new experiment yet again against his will. Will he survive through his new nightmare? Angst, drama, romance.
1. Yuffie?

_**Ok this is a very angsty, drama and romantic Mpreg story about a certain Vincent Valentine and a certain girl we all know and possibly love. This is an Mpreg yuffientine so if you don't like it please do not read. And if you do read please do not flame, unless you like mpregs and end up thinking mine is crap. Warning Dirge of Cerberus spoilers ahead. Ok here is Chapter one, "Yuffie?"**_

* * *

Vincent sat alone in a hotel room; one year has passed since the trouble with DeepGround, since Chaos had returned to the life stream, since everything… Vincent liked this quietness; he found time to try to think of the future instead of lamenting on the past, which he did do still quite often, he looked out the window at the large full moon.

He then smiled inwardly to himself; he knew that Yuffie and the rest were going to be furious at him for just leaving like he did, but then again he needed some alone time even though Shelke knew his whereabouts she didn't tell the hyperactive Yuffie, the sorrow ridden Cloud, or the perky always loving Tifa.

'Lucrecia, I wonder how you are now?' thought Vincent to himself, his cell phone glowing like mako in the dark background. All was calm and quiet stillness, Vincent found himself starting to nod off, he shook his head tiredly as he tried to think off sleep. Just then to Vincent's dismay the phone rang, Vincent sighed, he was biting the bullet with his friends so languidly he answered the phone.

"What?" asked Vincent unemotionally, expecting a telling off from either Cid or Yuffie, all was quiet for a moment then there answered a peculiar voice.

"Valentine is that anyway to talk to old friends?" asked the voice sweetly yet sharply, like one you'd get from a man playing a dirty game with your trust.

"Who are you?" said Vincent after a momentary pause.

"Why, I'm shocked, you don't remember me after all you caused me to go through!"

"I don't play games," stated Vincent before he hung up on the odd voice.

The phone rang again, Vincent didn't answer, and he glared at his phone with suspicion and a little anger flaring in his crimson eyes. Vincent then promptly turned his head away from the phone to look out the window and ignore the phone. That's when the odd message started playing, one that made Vincent very uncomfortable.

"Vincent, Vincent, Vincent. I know your there, why'd you hang up when I had a spectacular offer that you just couldn't refuse. Your remember Dr.Crescent correct? Well she had a special report and I thought maybe you'd like to participate in it…"

Vincent picked up the phone.

"What is it?" asked Vincent, sharply, he obviously was angry a little at the voice.

"Oh, why tell you over the phone, we should meet in real life. How about Junon, you're near there right now. I'll discuss it with you three nights from now, pleasant dreams."

The phone hung up, Vincent stared down at it his eyes remaining a cool yet hateful expression as he glared down at the phone. Vincent sighed, more files from Lucrecia, poor girl she must've devoted more than half of whatever life she had to science. Vincent then felt himself lull and start to get abnormally tired, he abruptly passed into a world of sleep in an instant.

That next morning Vincent awoke, feeling a little odd, he saw the window to his room had been opened whereas it was closed as of last night. The wind blew and it was chilly, rain poured outside like as if the inn were under a waterfall. Vincent clumsily stood up and made his way to the bathroom, his face was a little paler than normal, and he noticed his shirt was undone. He reached down to fix his shirt when he noticed; there was a laceration mark and stitches just two inches under his belly button. He now officially knew there was foul play; he buttoned up his shirt and ran outside. The rain falling heavily on his raven black hair and drenching his outfit he looked around to see if anyone suspicious was on the street, but no good. He sighed and headed back to the inn where he could wait out the rain and dry off.

When he returned to his room he saw a note he, in his confusion, failed to notice. He opened the letter quietly and his eyes narrowed as he read what was scribbled on the paper…

"So sorry Vincent, but I simply cannot trust you to come to Junon on your own without a whim to do so. What I did to you last night will all be explained if you come to Junon, oh and before I forget, you should rest lest those stitches in your belly break.

Sincerely,

H."

Vincent threw the letter down, now it looked like he had no other choice but to go to Junon, he was curious about why he had a laceration on his stomach and why it had something to do with Lucrecia. A sigh escaped him as he ran his good hand through his long black hair and closed his crimson eyes.

Chapter one, "Yuffie?"

It had been three days since the odd incident at his hotel room with the breaking and entering. He sat down in Junon, not feeling particularly well, and the smell of rotting fish didn't help his nausea either. He threw his head back trying to get a big breath of fresh air as if he were trying to keep from throwing up. He then lowered his head and held the bridge of his nose trying to end a strange headache he has had since the hotel incident.

He looked around, no suspicious people yet, but somehow that made him uneasy, maybe it was just a set up; maybe this was all an elaborate prank but why him? Vincent then swallowed deeply as he felt another wave of nausea hit him like a speeding train. He languidly moved his hand onto his stomach to feel those peculiar stitches in that peculiar area. It felt odd, and then this hit him, why if this was a joke would someone cut into him? A sigh escaped Vincent, like he knew.

"Ah, you made it," said the very same voice that Vincent had heard those few nights ago. "And here I thought I was wasting my time."

"Tell me what you want to tell me," said Vincent sternly. "And then tell me why you operated on me three days ago."

"Ah, so cold, always like you. Very well if you insist, Dr.Crescent had stated in a special report an angel of life were to be born of a strong body. It was said this particular angel would cleanse this world of evil and heal the planet from all the damage mankind has caused the planet. But it needed a body that wouldn't die when it gave birth to it for if its host died, it would die as well."

"… And what does this have to do with me?" asked Vincent hesitantly.

"Well, I needed a strong body, but I know from Dr.Crescent's files that no woman could give birth to that baby and live…" trailed off the voice. "So why not someone whose body was strong enough to support it?"

"So, you chose me…" said Vincent, his anger rising. "Get it out!"

"I thought you wouldn't like to participate… So that's why that baby is also not only an angel, but Dr.Crescent's baby as well."

Vincent was reeled back; he couldn't believe what he was hearing it was like a nightmare only with no relief from it. His eyes narrowed as he regained his senses and he grabbed the other man by the neck and lifted him in the air.

"You… How dare you make me participate in this!" said Vincent throwing the man's body to the floor.

"Ah, ha ha, you poor man. It's the one good thing you can do for this damned planet and your saying you don't wish to participate?" the man laughed. "You want poor Dr.Crescent's life works forgotten and thought of as the ranting of a mad woman?"

Vincent looked down, that wasn't what he wanted, but he didn't wish for his current situation either. His eyes meeting the other man's eyes, a scowl on Vincent's face as he did.

"I knew you'd see things my way." Said the man standing up and brushing himself off. "Now, you might need the help of your friends, oh and a good doctor to remove those stitches for later." Teased the other man.

"How long?" asked Vincent blankly like as if he were given an assignment.

"Oh, with the materia I used I'd say perhaps eight months left," he said smiling slyly at Vincent.

Vincent looked down again at his stomach, he knew this couldn't possibly be true, it couldn't! Vincent looked away from the man then felt another wave of nausea hit him yet again, this time not able to keep it down promptly ran to a trashcan and wretched.

"Oh, and no need to worry about taking care of it. I'll take it off your hands once it is born," laughed the man. "See you in eight months."

Just as Vincent lifted his head from the trash can he saw a shuriken go flying at the man and then a cloaked figure leap down as in means to attack the other man.

"Stop right there!" said the voice only Vincent knew, Yuffie's. "The WRO has been looking for you! You will come with me peacefully or I'll ah!"

She didn't even get to finish as she missed her landing and fell on her butt. Vincent sighed and the other man promptly made his escape before Yuffie could regain her footing.

"Ah! Ah wait!" she cried out running a little ways forward then to suddenly be tugged back by a certain someone she turned around and smacked thinking it was the other man. "Vin… Vincent!"

"Yuffie, who was that?" asked Vincent tiredly at the other girl's antics.

"Wha… Oh, he was a scientist wanted for working with Hojo and wait your just gonna ask me that after I haven't seen you in a year what gives!" said Yuffie.

"…I see now it makes since," said Vincent quietly. "Why he'd have those files."

"Vinnie are you alright?" asked Yuffie noticing Vincent was pale. "Are you sick of somethin'?" asked Yuffie looking into Vincent's face.

"I'm… Fine," said Vincent choking back another sign of being nauseated, but alas it didn't work, he covered his mouth with his good hand to refrain from throwing up.

"C'mon! I haven't seen you in a year and a lot had gone on!" she said taking Vincent's hand and running towards the outskirts of Junon.

"Yuffie, I," tried to say Vincent.

"C'mon we can talk on the air ship!"

"Yuffie!" said Vincent trying to sound stern. "I can't, I need a doctor."

"But you can just go to the sick bay on the Shera right?"

"No… I need to get to New Mideel," said Vincent quietly.

"Alright I'll make Cid bring us there!" said Yuffie as she waved her arms to get Cid's attention.

"Right…" said Vincent as the Shera approached their current position.

Chapter one end…

* * *

_**Now that wasn't to bad was it? Please read and review. More Yuffie x Vincent later on I promise. Vampire out.**_


	2. What's wrong?

**_Hello this is vampire, I'm pleased with my reviews, I was expecting flames far hotter than hell. Well this is Chapter two, and for my Chibi Vincent fans, I'm finished but my chapters are still in the work but I'll have the last few chapters hopefully up probably by the beginning of November. Let me lie down some rules with people ho are disgusted with my works…_**

_**I write these stories for my amusement, I don't want to please you, therefore stop reading if you feel like throwing up.**_

_**I'm all for male pregnancy, if you think its wrong, good for you let others enjoy it.**_

_**I'm expecting flames and more than likely I will ignore them, no one thinks a like so why do I have to think like you?**_

_**For my faithful readers please enjoy, I love your comments, just knowing this story is already on 3 or more alert lists makes me feel so much better.**_

_**All right now onto chapter two, "What's wrong?"

* * *

**_

Vincent leaned against the wall as the airship took off; he combed through his hair with his good hand and looked at the wall exactly in front of him before he could even regain himself to face Cid. He let out a sigh and walked into the other room, only to have a repeat of Cid from pervious years be so over joyed to see him he let go of the steering wheel and the ship started to fall to the side when Cid regained it in his grasp. That especially made Vincent's stomach do summersaults as he felt like gagging as it happened; but, he kept the incoherent noises to himself as he put his hand up like he was yawning.

"Vince!" yelled Cid with a hint of happiness in his gruff voice. "How you been!"

"Just fine," replied Vincent weakly through his cuffed hand.

"It's been a year since you went an' vanished," said Cid. "What have you been up to?"

Vincent shook his head as he walked up next to Cid and looked at him as Cid continued to babble on about how friends need to contact each other every once in a "Damn while", quoting Cid. Vincent sighed, first Yuffie, now Cid; how many more people were going to scold him? He then felt another wave on nausea hit him as he nodded at Cid in apology and ran out of the door. Cid stood there completely baffled by his friend's sudden actions, it wasn't like Vincent to be ill, and he knew if Vincent was he never reacted like that.

Vincent was in the sick bay coughing his stomach up in a fit of gags and gasps. Yuffie was also sick but she wasn't throwing up as bad as Vincent, but the sounds of him throwing up had her gagging as well and she covered her mouth to swallow her own puke. She sighed as she did and she didn't throw up, but poor Vincent, as soon as you would've thought he stopped he'd start again. When he finally had stopped he leaned his head against the cold steel walls, it felt nice, and he started to fall asleep. Yuffie saw Vincent pass out up against the wall and she decided to help him to the bed they had installed there after Cid and his few remaining mechanics repaired the Shera. As she did she noticed something strange about Vincent's clothes, it was like they wear snagging onto something on his stomach.

Yuffie looked down at Vincent with anticipation of him waking up; she shakily took the buttons on Vincent's shirt and undid them to see his flat toned belly in front of her, there was nothing there, but his clothes were still snagging onto his stomach she gulped. She shakily and very nervously undid Vincent's belt and undid his pants slightly. She pulled the zipper down when she luckily didn't have to go to far saw the laceration stitched up with stitches like as if Vincent had been in surgery. She covered her mouth in confusion and quickly zipped up Vincent's pants and sloppily buckled his pants; she was just about to button up Vincent's shirt when his crimson eyes shot open looking into her large brown ones.

"Ah! Ah Vincent, good… Good morning uh," she stuttered as she tumbled off of him and landed on the floor of the air ship.

Vincent looked down in confusion to see his shirt undone and then he almost instinctively grabbed it together; Vincent fretted that Yuffie had seen his latest "operation"; how was he supposed to explain what's going on with out sounding like a mad man? Its simple, he couldn't, and he sat up and tried to button up his shirt in a hurry.

"Vince, what was that?" asked Yuffie, her voice laced with worry.

"It was a minor operation," said Vincent standing up.

"Minor nothing!" said Yuffie. "Is this why you have to go to a doctor?"

Vincent nodded and sighed and back down, he noticed he was exhausted so suddenly, his head pounded and sweat started brake forth his forehead. Vincent suddenly lay down and clenched his eyes as if he were in pain.

"Vincent! VINCENT!"

Vincent awoke in a different place, a brighter place with people standing over him, not to many maybe one or two. He light shone in his eyes as he regained consciousness and tried to sit up.

"No, Mr. Valentine, lay down you just had your stitches removed," said Dr. Hart.

Vincent instinctively reached for his stomach and felt where the stitches had been and his pain was gone. He worriedly looked at his stomach like as if he had lost something very dear from his stomach, Dr. Hart stood there confused by Vincent's action. "Yes, it seems you've gained a little weight since these were put in and it was tearing your skin on your belly."

"I… I see," said Vincent rubbing his stomach worriedly. "I… Can you do some blood tests?"

"What for? Besides those stitches you seem perfectly normal," said Dr. Hart. "Are you worried about your weight gain?"

Vincent merely nodded knowing he had to get his "condition" checked out to make sure it was real and to make sure he was still with his "condition". He looked down at his stomach with anticipation and then doctor drew some of Vincent's blood.

"Miss Yuffie wanted to come visit you as soon as you were awake," said Dr. Hart looking at Vincent. "May she come in?"

Vincent nodded; he knew Yuffie would end up coming in anyway no matter what he wanted. He leaned against the pillows to relax, closing his eyes as he did and he breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. His head was still hurting as he did and he opened his eyes right when Yuffie came walking in.

"Vincent, are you alright!" asked Yuffie as she ran into the quaint little room Vincent was in. Vincent was sitting up on the side of the bed already; he was holding the bridge of his nose as he did so and trying to regain his senses.

"I'm fine," he said after a moment of hesitation, he then let go and looked towards the door as Dr. Hart returned looking absolutely baffled from the results that he had gotten back from the blood tests Vincent ordered an hour ago.

"Well, Mr. Valentine we have the results back… It seems there's nothing causing your weight gain, but there's an alarming amount of estrogen in your body. Tell me were you planning on a Trans sex operation?"

"No, I wasn't," said Vincent shaking his head, so it was true, he was indeed pregnant or at least his body was functioning as such.

"Vincent, what exactly has been goin on!" asked Yuffie looking alarmed at Vincent.

Vincent looked down at his stomach not saying anything; he seemed to have lost the will to talk at all for the moment. He shook his head and then reached into his pocket and pulled out the note from "H." and handed it to Yuffie. Yuffie was drawn aback in confusion of the note but then took it hoping it answer her questions.

"Uhh… Doctor may Vincent and I have a minute alone?" asked Yuffie looking at the doctor. Dr. Hart nodded and left the room for a moment closing the door behind him so the two can have a moment alone.

"What is this?" asked Yuffie sitting next to Vincent and looking at him confused. "This note, what does it mean?"

Vincent sighed, and looked at Yuffie with a tired expression on his pale face, his red eyes seemed to be trying to tell her but she still couldn't understand it. Vincent rubbed his stomach again, and sighed.

"Yuffie, you must keep this from everyone," said Vincent his voice sounding dire.

"What is it?" asked Yuffie as she put one arm around Vincent's shoulders. She looked at his face, her eyes seemed like she were serene with what she said.

"I was… Experimented on a few days ago," said Vincent as he started. "I also had haste materia used on me to make sure this experiment worked. To make sure, it lived…"

"What lived?" asked Yuffie hesitantly, her face worried as she asked her question.

"The baby," said Vincent looking at the floor instead of facing her directly.

"The… baby?" asked Yuffie echoing Vincent; her mind went blank for a moment till she realized what she had said. "Wait what do you mean 'The baby'?"

"It's how it sounds Yuffie," said Vincent in response. "I was artificially impregnated by who ever H. is…"

"That's impossible!" said Yuffie as she jumped up and walked around the room. "I mean how? Why?"

"Do you think I know?" asked Vincent snapping at her for once, his voice a harsh whisper. Yuffie went quiet suddenly and looked at Vincent forlornly.

"Is there away we can make sure? I mean if you're along a little bit won't we be able to see it on an ultra…" said Yuffie before she was cut off.

"I'm not sure," said Vincent sadly. "I thought that I had perhaps had a trick played on me, but now I just…"

Yuffie shook her head in disbelief she couldn't believe what she was hearing, then she stood there for a moment thinking, her head in her hand as she supported her hand with her other hand.

"Wait! Could H. be the guy WRO is searching for?" she looked to Vincent for an answer from him.

"You said he worked with Hojo right?" asked Vincent standing up.

"Yeah?" she asked looking back to Vincent after having turned around.

"Alright, that's all I needed," said Vincent as he headed towards the door.

"Where are you going!" asked Yuffie running to Vincent's side, her face a frown.

"I'm going to look for this bastard," muttered Vincent quietly.

"No! Not if you really are in your condition!" said Yuffie grabbing onto Vincent's arm and standing her ground. "What if you have an accident? I mean you could die!"

"It might be better if I did," muttered Vincent.

"Oh no! You're not going anywhere with that attitude… I know! From now on Vincent Valentine will be escorted by his body guard Yuffie Kisiragi!" said Yuffie beaming a smile directly at Vincent causing Vincent to be drawn aback. "C'mon, please! I promise I'll keep up!"

Vincent sighed he could hear her desperation in her voice; he nodded and walked out the door. Yuffie let out a cheer for joy then realizing Vincent had already left the room promptly shouted wait and ran out after him. So much for keeping up.

"So Vincent, how far along do you think you are?" asked Yuffie trying to perk up Vincent, but alas made him feel worse.

"Perhaps one month," said Vincent as he paid this fine and walked outside, he shaded his eyes from the sun and then looked down at his stomach with a worried expression remembering the other man had said he was going to take this baby away as soon as it was born.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Chapter two end…

* * *

_**Ok I hope this chapter had enough drama in it. It took me two hours to write so be nice and review or I will beat you with a wooden baseball bat. Ok till next chapter this is Vampire out. **_


	3. Babysitter?

**_Ok sorry about the long update, my internet has been acting funny so I haven't been able to post. Forgive me ok? Now please review and tell people who love FFVII Mpreg, I really want more readers._**

* * *

It had been one whole month since Vincent told Yuffie he was pregnant, things seemed normal, or as normal as they could get for poor Vincent. His constant morning sickness and agitated mood were really starting to get in the way of him searching for H. Alas for Vincent has yet to begun to show, his condition right now was scarcely believable and was easy to conceal with a lie of having a stomach virus or perhaps the flu.

Vincent sat miserably in the sick bay as the Shera flew in the crystal clear sky, it was such a nice day, the nicest Vincent had seen. His morning sickness seemed to be wavering off, it felt great, although he was hit here and there with nausea and he wanted to sleep more often; when awoken though he became agitated with that pathetic person and usually literally threw them out of the room.

He closed his crimson colored eyes as he lay there trying to think of where that mad man could be lurking or what he could be doing. He frowned, nothing seemed to come to mind, everything was just wavering in his mind about how pathetic he must look. He heard someone come in and tried to pretend to be asleep, but that very same person came over and poked Vincent's stomach causing Vincent's eyes to open and glare at the intruder… It was Cloud!

Cloud's blue eyes met Vincent's red eyes as if they were welcoming each other with silent words only they could here. Vincent slowly and weakly sat up, he felt Cloud place his hand on his chest when he was half way up causing him to lie down.

"Cloud what are you doing?" asked Vincent his voice seemed sharp and impatient.

"Yuffie told me everything," said Cloud silently like a whisper to Vincent as he sat down on a chair that was installed in there. Vincent's eyes narrowed in rage as he tried to sit up again and rush towards the door but Cloud yet again repeated his action to make Vincent lie back down.

"How dare she… She told me," said Vincent quietly and sharply, his voice full of spite like he was going to rip Yuffie's mouth off her face.

"Its alright, she told me and no one else," stated Cloud trying to calm Vincent down a little in hopes Vincent wouldn't stress himself out. Vincent finally let out a slow hard sigh as he lie down and look at Cloud blankly. Cloud couldn't help but smile faintly; it seemed Vincent has a minor temper now.

"How come you believe her?" asked Vincent as he slowly propped himself up on his claw to hold his upper frame up.

"To tell you the truth I didn't," muttered Cloud. "But Cid when I asked how you were doing he said, 'He's acting like a damn woman on the rag,' and so I guess I would have to slightly believe Yuffie."

"But you still have doubts?"

At this Cloud nodded slightly.

"Yuffie told me she might need one other person to help keep an eye on you," said Cloud crossing his arms and cocking his head. "And since it has been a while and you've helped me out in the past… I said why not."

Vincent sighed, Yuffie made him sound like an immature child who needed a babysitter, and now he was being treated as so. He sighed and ran his good hand through his raven black hair moving the bangs out of his pale oval shaped face. His face had an air of annoyance to it especially at Yuffie for the current unfathomable moment.

"I need a babysitter?" asked Vincent now as he slightly scoffed at the thought of having not Yuffie but also Cloud looking over his back and telling him he could do this and couldn't do that; even as that thought annoyed him so much, nothing seemed worse than the fact that now he was yet again responsible for another life and his body was going to suffer for it. He laid his head back up against the cold steel wall as he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes because of a head ache.

"Is that what I'm considered?" asked Cloud in a mild laugh much to Vincent's annoyance. "Well, guess I am."

Then much to Vincent's dislike a certain ninja happened to have been ease dropping outside the door to here Vincent get a little peeved at her. She finally had some news on H, but the news for the most part was grim. She crept around the hallway when she heard Vincent called out, "Yuffie come in here."

"Uh… Hello Vincent! I see Cloud has paid you a visit… Uh heh heh," said Yuffie as she nervously laughed.

"Yes, I believe he has," said Vincent his voice sounding like he were about to yell at her, it somewhat crackled with anger.

'Maybe I should've waited,' thought Cloud to himself nervously noticing Vincent was not in good spirits.

"Well we stopped and I asked Cloud to help especially if we're going to be looking for this maniac so uh," said Yuffie trying to explain why she had asked Cloud to join and help him with Vincent.

"Right… Have they found anything about H.?" asked Vincent quietly.

"Hmm… Well we just got word that a man just turned up with a huge hole in his abdomen and his skin was slightly rotten," said Yuffie slightly gulping as she thought of how disgusting that must have been. "And a woman in the same condition only she looks like she had been pregnant… So did the male!"

"Sounds like him," said Vincent blankly as he sat up again this time with his feet touching the floor. His red eyes seemed to look ahead of him; he was deep in thought about what he had just heard. Was he going to end up just like the two bodies he had just heard about?

"Sounds like something from a horror movie," said Cloud looking at Yuffie crossing his leg in the process.

"I know, but still, that's all we have!" said Yuffie sounding desperate.

"Where were these reports coming from?" asked Vincent in a now tired voice, luckily it seems he's calmed down a lot. Yuffie looked at Vincent sympathetically; she still found it scarcely believable that Vincent was pregnant, but the signs were becoming more obvious with each week.

"Gonaga," said Yuffie sheepishly, she honestly didn't wish to tell Vincent where they were, but it looked like she had no choice whether she liked it or not.

"Alright… We're going there," said Vincent, by this time he was looking greenish, and he looked back at Yuffie and Cloud who were looking at him with concern. "What?"

"Are you sure your up to it?" asked Cloud walking over to Vincent.

"Yeah, you don't look so good, we're almost there so let Cloud and me do the investigating!" said Yuffie as she walked to Vincent's other side.

"What? No, I'm fine," said Vincent weakly. Then Vincent rushed to the trash can and began to throw up.

"'Fine' my ass," muttered Cloud as he helped Vincent up and back onto the bed. Vincent coughed as he stood up wiping the vomit off his mouth. He breathed in sharply as if he were about to throw up again, he then stopped and sat down and breathed in slowly and exhaled slowly.

"Just rest Vince," said Yuffie with concern as she knelt to see Vincent's face. "We'll take care of this."

Vincent finally after much coaxing lay down and let Cloud and Yuffie run out to investigate. Vincent felt scorn for himself, he was helpless it seemed, he couldn't do anything. He lulled his head to one side to look at the door, to his shock he saw a woman standing there, she wore a lab coat and a blue outfit.

"Lu…Crecia?" asked Vincent tiredly as he attempted to sit up. She turned and smiled at him just like she used to when she was still alive and he were a Turk. "Why are you here?"

She didn't reply she walked forward to Vincent and then looked away like she saw his pain, his predicament. She looked forlorn like this was her fault, she looked at Vincent like she were about to weep for him, although her mouth did not open that whole time.

"Please, tell me why you're here," said Vincent weakly in a whisper. He saw her just shake her head and begin to walk away, he tried to sit up but felt a head rush and he fell back and hit his head hard enough to render his exhausted body unconscious.

Yuffie and Cloud looked at the bloated and rotting bodies; Yuffie had run to a bush to throw up whatever she managed to keep down on the ride there. Cloud felt a pang of disgust when he saw what condition the bodies were in. Just then Yuffie saw the man they were looking for, he stood not to far away, a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey, you!" screamed Yuffie as she took off after the man she had been pursuing.

"Oh? The WRO has finally caught up to me?" asked the man turning around, his smile still on his face as Yuffie and cloud reached him. "Oh, a new face."

"Don't play stupid! You know you're under arrest!" said Yuffie as her anger built up.

"Oh… If you arrest me, I can guarantee Vincent's death," said the man smiling. "I know how to get the baby out of his body without killing him… Do you want to risk his life?"

"I'm sure a doctor would be better than your filthy hands cut Vincent open," said Cloud spitefully.

"So it is true… You really did impregnate Vincent didn't you?" said Yuffie her voice sounding like she were about to cry.

"You didn't believe him? What a fool you are be glad to be with him, he might die soon after the baby is born. But don't worry I'll take the baby so you don't have to worry."

"No… You… Won't!" cried Yuffie as she lunged to attack H. He merely jumped back off the cliff and then two wings sprouted out of his back and he flew off.

"This man… He reminds me of Hojo," muttered Cloud under his breath then to look at Yuffie. "Are you ok?"

"No… It isn't fair! Vincent can't die, not like this!" cried Yuffie, she had her back slightly arched and Cloud noticed her hiccupping every so often.

"Yuffie," said Cloud quietly. "Come on, that man must've been joking. Vincent will be fine, I'm sure of it."

"I hope so Cloud… I really hope so," said Yuffie in-between hiccups and choked back sobs.

Vincent moaned a little in his sleep, his head ached and he felt fatigued. He opened his crimson eyes slightly and lulled his head to one side and then to the other, Lucrecia was gone. He sat up slowly and spread his legs to steady himself as he leaned forward and breathed in and out slightly.

"Vincent!" said Yuffie running into the room and hugging Vincent around the neck, causing Vincent to fall back a little and use his arms to balance himself with the extra weight around his neck.

"Yuffie?" asked Vincent weakly looking at her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Cloud as he entered the room.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't believe you!" cried Yuffie as she let go of Vincent's neck and stood up as she began to cry again. Vincent looked up at her in confusion; he didn't take to much if at all any offense to her not believing him.

"We found that guy," said Cloud. "He told us you might die after the baby is born."

"… He played you both," muttered Vincent.

"What?" sniffled Yuffie looking at Vincent.

"He told me, so long as I remained alive the child would too," muttered Vincent. "He wants this baby for purposes unknown to me, but he won't have the baby if I die."

"So you mean…" said Cloud as he began a sentence.

"He was counting on you both being upset so he could get away," said Vincent tiredly as he leaned up against the wall. With this gesture Yuffie lunged and hugged Vincent around the neck being careful to keep her weight off his stomach.

"Good to hear," said Cloud. "But he wants to deliver it."

"I won't allow him to touch me," muttered Vincent. "You forget I still have galian beast, I could fend him off."

"No way!" shouted Yuffie. "That transformation might harm your baby!"

Cloud stifled a laugh as he imagined a nine month pregnant galian beast fighting off monsters. Vincent merely glared almost instantaneously knowing what Cloud was picturing.

"What else can I do if he attacks when I'm in labor?" asked Vincent tiredly.

"I don't know maybe stay with Cloud or something!" said Yuffie.

Cloud and Vincent exchanged glances and then looked back to Yuffie who was still fussing at Vincent about the transformation idea. Vincent sighed and shook his head; he'll never make a suggestion to Yuffie again if it has something to do with pregnancy especially his.

"Alright, I understand," muttered Vincent quietly.

"Ok! Now get some rest you're going to need it!" said Yuffie helping Vincent lie down.

"I've been sleeping all day," said Vincent defiantly.

"Ok, then you need to eat!"

"…Fine, I'm going back to sleep," said Vincent as he closed his eyes, Yuffie beamed at this and Cloud couldn't help but feel sympathy for Vincent. Yuffie was smiling as she walked out the room, but then turned her head slightly to look back at Vincent before she left the room.

'I hope your right Vincent,' thought Yuffie morbidly as she left the room.

Chapter three end.


	4. Disasters

**_Yes I got a lot of reviews! I'm so glad you wouldn't believe how glad I am. Don't worry, I won't skip from his third month to his seventh and stuff and the last chapter was the last chapter he suffers from morning sickness. But now poor Vincent has to deal with one more horrible aspect of pregnancy… losing his figure gradually over time. Then to gain it back at the end of the story cause I'm nice like that._**

* * *

Chapter four.

Vincent woke up; he seemed to feel much better than he had the last couple of weeks since his conception. He rose to his feet and he was a little tired, he sighed it looked like his body was preparing for itself to enter the second trimester. Although Vincent was still in the early stages of pregnancy, he began to notice his abdomen had begun to only but slightly expand in his lower abdomen; although, you wouldn't even notice from afar or up close unless you were deliberately trying to notice.

Yuffie snuck in on Vincent whom she noticed was rubbing his abdomen almost as if he were trying to grasp reality of something, of what she didn't know. She slowly slipped up behind him and hugged him around the waist. Vincent turned a little when he felt Yuffie caress his abdomen like she did.

"Mornin Vince!" said Yuffie as she let go of him and he turned to look at her. She then noticed his face had a bit of confusion in it as he stared at her like she was some odd being.

"What was that?" asked Vincent blankly looking down at her, he seemed to be in a better mood where normally he'd grab her wrist pull her away from him and then walk out of the room.

"I was err…" said Yuffie nervously not knowing how to answer Vincent's question. Yuffie was just about to try and answer that question when Cloud walked in and looked at both of them as they turned to face him.

"Yuffie, you have a mission from Reeve," said Cloud as he looked at Yuffie.

"Aw! Right now?" asked Yuffie sounding still worn out from last time they met H.

"Sorry," murmured Cloud.

"… I could go," said Vincent.

"No way!" said Yuffie as she spun to look at Vincent with alarm.

"I agree with Yuffie on this too Vince," said Cloud as he looked at the older man.

"… Fine," muttered Vincent as he stepped out of the sick bay and into the hallways.

"Man, Vincent really wants to find this guy," said Yuffie as she watched the door close.

"Well, I don't blame him, I would too if I were in his predicament," said Cloud also watching as the door shut tight.

Vincent roamed around the halls looking at the skittish WRO soldiers as they ran to and fro making sure that the ship was in perfect order. Vincent as of late had begun to suffer from minor head aches and the occasional nose bleeds, but luckily his morning sickness had stopped about three days ago. Ever since his morning sickness stopped he had started to notice he was craving some odd stuff that normally he'd never eat. He knew this was one more side effect of pregnancy from what he understood, and now Yuffie was almost constantly monitoring him on what he ate, how much he ate, how long he was awake, and finally like she knew when he needed sleep. It was a nightmare.

'I never get any peace do I?' asked Vincent himself as he walked down the corridor. Just then he realized he had walked into the cockpit where Cid greeted Vincent.

"Where ya been?" he asked in the gruffest way he could.

"… I was ill," said Vincent in a simple yet effective lie.

"Ah, glad to see your better, oh did you get yer mission thing from Reeve?"

"… No, what was it?"

"I can't count of that spiky haired idiot for nothin!" said Cid in annoyance to Cloud's part. "I dunno it was something about monsters attacking Kalm."

Vincent looked grim, this is where this nightmare had started, he sighed it was no good to start feeling bad now. Vincent couldn't hold a grudge against a whole town when it was one man who did it. Although Vincent really didn't wish to go back he knew he'd be able to get some time alone if he went.

"Are we almost there?" asked Vincent.

"Yep, about ten miles," said Cid.

"… I'll get off here," said Vincent.

"What?"

"I'll get off," stated Vincent again, this time sounding a little sterner.

"But its ten miles why not wait?"

"Cid," said Vincent in a slight threatening voice.

"…Fine, fine! Man, what're you on the rag?" asked Cid in annoyance to Vincent's annoyance.

"… Do I look like a woman to you?" asked Vincent this time his voice seemed to strike Cid like ice. Vincent had gone from his normal mood to now a very grumpy and hateful mood.

Cid didn't say anything as to not make Vincent in any worse of a mood he was in now. He just sighed and told Vincent to get on one of those boards they had used to fight against deep ground with. Vincent nodded and walked out.

Vincent leapt from the open bay and flittered down, he was careful not to do many flips unless he had to, he headed straight to the ground he looked on seriously ahead. He knew if he hit the ground he might not make it because of the force when he noticed one tree near by. He managed some how to make his way towards it and just as he were to grab the strongest branch he missed, he knew he was still falling and managed to catch onto a branch that was steady enough to support his weight as he saw the board crash to the ground and blow up. He breathed in deep and pulled himself up with a huff, he sat on the tree branch for a moment to catch his breath. He noticed sweat beginning to come forth from his brow as he wiped his eyes.

'That was close,' he thought to himself as he began to climb down the tree. He finally got his feet on solid ground and he sat down again, he felt exhausted which was preposterous because he had just woken up an hour ago or so. As perplexing as this dilemma of exhaustion was he still had to take care of the abundant amount of monsters in the area, languidly he looked at his gun and made sure he had it loaded. He tiredly pulled himself up, shaking his head slightly trying to wake himself up he began to trudge to the town.

Yuffie slunk around the air ship looking for Vincent; she looked high and low and couldn't find him. She sighed and went to the room where Cid and Cloud were discussing something; she noticed Cloud looked a little angry and also very concerned.

"Cloud! What's up? Where's Vincent?" asked Yuffie.

"He went on that mission," said Cloud to Yuffie trying to sound calm even though he was very worried.

"He what?!" asked Yuffie yelling it out instead of whispering.

"What's wrong?" asked cid looking down at both of them.

"Where'd Vincent get off? I don't remember even landing!" said Yuffie.

"Uh five miles back and he took a hover board," said Cid in a confused tone. "Why?"

"He what?" cried Yuffie. "What was he thinking? When I see him UGH!"

"Yuffie clam down, I'm sure he's fine," said Cloud. "You forget this is Vincent."

"Yeah but, he's in no condition," said Yuffie almost like she was bummed out.

"What's wrong with him? He seemed fine to me except he was a little moodier than normal," said Cid.

"That's just the thing Cid, he's," said Cloud, then not having enough gull didn't say another word.

"He's what?" asked Cid.

"Nothing, we need to find him!" said Yuffie.

Yuffie ran to the air dock where she grabbed a board and ran towards the bay that opened as she jumped out. Cloud followed as they plummeted towards the earth, luckily they landed near an area near a bunch of trees and they got caught in them. Yuffie breathed out a sigh of relief as Cloud climbed down the tree.

"Ok, Vincent couldn't have gotten far," said Yuffie as she scouted the area. She looked frantically around the area hoping to find some trace of Vincent.

Cloud sighed, what if Vincent was further than they thought, and even though he was pregnant Vincent could be pretty fast. Yuffie sighed, and shrugged her shoulders, apparently they'd have to go to Kalm and see if they could find him there.

Vincent trudged the whole way to Kalm, his body felt exhausted as he walked forward, he noted he hadn't the stamina he had had before the experimentation. He sighed; he guessed that was to be expected. Just then Vincent was attacked by a group of monsters, he was obviously out numbered and obviously he wore himself out before when climbing down the large tree.

Yuffie went towards the outside field area as Cloud headed towards the town. Yuffie frantically looked this way and that when she saw a monster corpse flew and twitch as the nervous system acted up. She looked forward to see a haggard Vincent fight off the battalion of monsters that flew at him. She ran over with her shuriken and started to attack the monsters that tried to harm Vincent any further.

"Yuffie, what are you," tried to finish Vincent before he was cut off by Yuffie.

"We'll talk later!" said Yuffie her voice sounding angry. Vincent agreed and began to shoot at some of the monsters; he was then slammed right in the side near where his budge was beginning to form. Vincent gasped and looked at his side as he slammed into a tree, he hit back hard enough to make him go limp and yet remain awake, he couldn't move as he looked up and saw Yuffie fight the monsters.

"Vincent!" cried Yuffie as she killed the last monster that attempted to harm her.

Vincent lay on the ground, his arms out in front of him like he were to tired to move and his head turned to the side and blood seeped from his mouth where his lip was busted. Vincent tried to move but then fell flat on his face again in pure exhaustion.

"Don't move! What were you thinking?! Oh god, they hit your stomach!" cried Yuffie as she rolled Vincent onto his back to look at his stomach, she placed her open palm on Vincent's stomach as she tried to feel the bulge and make sure his water hadn't broken yet.

'Dammit… Lucrecia, I,' thought Vincent as pain from the wounds hit him. He looked tiredly at his stomach and then abruptly his vision began to fade.

* * *

"…Y," called a voice from somewhere.

"…Ey," called the same voice again this time a little clearer.

"Hey! Vincent wake up!" said the same voice again. Vincent's eyes slowly blinked and he lulled his head from one side to the other as he saw Yuffie and Cloud looking over him.

"You gave us a real scare!" cried Yuffie.

"The baby!" said Vincent suddenly as he sat up and looked at his stomach.

"Don't worry, I had a cure materia and I used it on you to heal you, I suppose it healed the baby and the womb too!" said Yuffie as she beckoned for Vincent to lay back down and rest.

"Now do you see why we don't want you on missions?" asked Cloud.

"…." Was Vincent's reply but he nodded to Cloud quietly.

"We… We had to tell Reeve," said Yuffie.

"What?!" asked Vincent again trying to sit up again but to be held down by Cloud.

"We had to tell him that because of your condition you can't go on any dangerous missions," said Cloud. "Or next time we may not be able to help."

"…." Was Vincent's reply. He closed his eyes and sighed, how many more people were going to learn of Vincent's condition?

"Well rest up," said Yuffie as she poked Vincent. Vincent grumbled in annoyance and rolled over to his side facing the wall.

Cloud and Yuffie briskly walked out of the room to leave the irritated Vincent alone. Yuffie sighed, it wouldn't be long before Vincent would really be showing, and what then? They can't hide Vincent's condition forever, Vincent was bound to go into labor eventually and then what would they tell everyone? Cloud seemed to be thinking on the same lines; whereas, Vincent had already thought of this. Vincent was planning to leave as soon as he felt he had to, meaning around the middle towards the end of his fourth month perhaps.

"Cloud?" asked Yuffie.

"Yeah?" he replied back.

"Are you worried too?" asked Yuffie.

"Yeah…" said Cloud slowly. "But what can we do?"

"We have to protect Vincent! We have to," said Yuffie her voice starting to die down. "I mean how many times has he helped us out?"

"I know your right, but Vincent's stubborn he won't listen to us," said Cloud as he sighed.

"Well then, we're just going to have to make him listen to us," said Yuffie, her voice having a hint of mischievous tone in it. Cloud just looked at her and shook his head; she never failed to amaze him.

* * *

After a week or two of not moving Vincent thought it felt nice to be able to move around the Shera although much to his disappointment he noted his stomach had grown maybe another inch or so in the last two weeks. Although he still was far from noticeable he couldn't help but feel a tinge of embarrassment as he sauntered through the corridors of the air ship.

He was also now under close surveillance by Yuffie and Cloud seemed to peak around the corner from time to time, Vincent sighed that stunt he had pulled made it harder for him now. Not only that but Reeve knew and he was such a big mouth about this kinda stuff. Vincent sighed one week of this and he'd be ready for a vacation, in fact that's just what he was going to do that night when the ship was parked.

Vincent stole out of the Shera that night and out into the open field, the fresh air felt good even if it were cold against his pale skin. His red eyes closed as he took in a deep breath feeling the clothes on his abdomen slightly stretch as he did he exhaled quickly. He sighed; soon he'd have to get out of here and change clothes and everything. He then heard foot steps as he turned around. It was Yuffie looking at him sadly like as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Your planning on leaving aren't you?" asked Yuffie sadly.

"…Yes," was Vincent's reply barely above his sad whisper.

"… We knew you were soon," said Yuffie as she walked over and hugged Vincent.

"…"

"But, we're still coming with you!" said Yuffie letting go of Vincent and looking up at him like an unhappy child.

"…"

"Please! Vincent if you go without someone what will happen?! You might go into labor or worse! And there will be no one there to help you!" said Yuffie looking up at Vincent desperately trying to convince him to let her come.

"I'll go to New Mideel when the time comes," said Vincent in a whisper.

"No! What between here and there! You have what six or five months left!" said Yuffie sadly.

"Yuffie," was Vincent's sad reply.

"Fine! You can go then! I don't care!" Yuffie stormed off leaving a very baffled and distraught looking Vincent behind out in the field.

"…"

"You know, you should let her come," Vincent whirled around to see none other than H. standing there sneering at him.

"…" Vincent pulled his gun out of the holster and aimed for the man's head.

"Now, now must we always come to violence?" asked the man as he approached Vincent.

"What do you want?" asked Vincent bitterly.

"To congratulate you on how well you're doing," said H as he put a hand on Vincent's abdomen and rubbed it a little.

"Get away from me!" said Vincent sharply as he pulled away.

"Oh? Your upset?" asked H. as he walked over to Vincent. "You lost another one?"

"That's none of your business," said Vincent in a whisper, he couldn't seem to get his voice to rise for some reason… Was he upset?

"But your right, soon you'll be showing and humans don't accept other human freaks… Not like your human or anything," said H. only to be shot at.

"…" Vincent's eyes narrowed as blood seeped from H's arm where Vincent had shot him and down the man's white trench coat and dripped on the ground.

Vincent felt himself be pinned down by H. blood hit Vincent's face from the opened wound and he felt H's weight on his arms and legs but none on his fragile stomach.

"You should run," said H. "Your friend Cloud is coming to get you now."

"…" Vincent squirmed under the man as he tried to get away. He then felt a stabbing pain in his shoulder; the man had broken his shoulder!

"Good bye," said H as if he vanished into the darkness.

"Vincent!" called Cloud as he ran over to Vincent who was still lying on his back. "What happened?"

Vincent groaned in pain as Cloud laid a hand on Vincent's shoulder, Cloud jumped and looked at Vincent worried that the man might have fallen. He picked Vincent up and went back to the air ship.

* * *

Vincent sighed, it had well been over a week and Yuffie still wasn't talking to him and he was entering his fourth month. Things seemed to be spiraling out of control lately, Vincent stood up his arm in a sling hanging slightly above his slightly noticeable stomach as he walked through the corridor to find Yuffie.

No doubt he saw her standing rigid up against the wall in the airship trying to refrain from throwing up. Vincent approached quietly to then hear he gag and then vomit in the trash can Cid had put there for her. Vincent grimaced as he from the sounds felt a little nauseated now himself but he gulped back whatever he felt and looked forlornly at Yuffie.

"Yuffie," said Vincent as he approached her. She then held out a hand to stop Vincent from coming any closer.

"We'll talk… Ugh later!" she said acidly.

Vincent nodded as he walked away, Cloud was confused why Yuffie was so angry at Vincent but he didn't bother to ask. More than likely Vincent would wave Cloud off or Yuffie would go on a blab about how it's none of his business. Vincent sat down in the sick bay, his shirt was starting to slightly stretch over his abdomen and he was having a little bit of a difficult time maneuvering around in them like he used to. He already loosened his belt grudgingly but he did.

"Vince," said Yuffie reply as she walked in. "What did you want?"

"… I wanted to say I'm sorry," said Vincent quietly.

"'Sorry'?" asked Yuffie as she sat down next to Vincent.

"For making you upset," stated Vincent quietly.

"… Vince," she said as she hugged him. "I forgave you a while ago! I just thought it would be awkward to talk!"

"…oh," was Vincent silent reply.

Come on, we need to get you some looser clothes soon," said Yuffie as she pat Vincent's stomach.

"… I guess your right," said Vincent barely above a whisper.

"Alright, we can go get them as soon as you're ready!" said Yuffie smiling as she stood up.

"Yuffie," said Vincent looking over to her.

"Yeah?" she asked back.

"Thank you."

Chapter four end.

* * *

**_Awesome I finished! And today on November eleventh is my birthday. Enjoy._**


	5. A smile

_**Alright I got a bunch of reviews again. Anyway I hope to get more reviews this time, and thanks for wishing me a happy birthday.**_

* * *

Vincent sighed, he was going to leave soon, and he wondered how this was going to turn out. He sighed his stomach seemed to turn with anticipation; he looked down at his waist with a sad glance. This was such a horrible thing he was blessed with; how could he hate this though? He closed his eyes to think, he wished he could consult Lucrecia about what he should do.

"Vincent?" asked Yuffie as she knocked on the door. Vincent opened his eyes and turned his head to Yuffie with a glance of sorrow that could tell anyone he was losing a battle. "Are you ready?"

"… Yes," said Vincent, his voice a hoarse whisper. Yuffie walked over to Vincent and bended over to face him her face full of concern and a little sorrow for Vincent.

"Vince, what's wrong?" asked Yuffie as she reached her hand out to stroke Vincent's hair when he stood up and out of her grasp for a moment; Yuffie drew her arm back.

"I'm fine," he stated quietly as he started to walk away. Yuffie fallowed after him, something was biting him and she wasn't sure what.

Cloud saw as Vincent passed him quickly in the corridor not even giving him a second glance and then saw Yuffie come walking up behind him, this time Yuffie was wearing a forlorn mask.

"What's wrong Yuffie?" asked Cloud.

"Its Vincent, do you think he's ok?" asked Yuffie quietly to Cloud as they both saw Vincent stagger down the hall.

"I guess he has been a little down lately," said Cloud.

Vincent sighed, it was time to go, and sadly he wished himself gone from the planet. He thought he should be dead now, and the thought that only made him feel worse was he thought Lucrecia should still be alive.

'Yet another child you'll never hold,' thought Vincent as he closed his crimson eyes. What was wrong with him? To the cave… He wanted to go to the cave alone, to speak to her; but, if he did this Yuffie would be upset. Vincent sighed; no matter what he did he'd cause nothing but pain for those around him. He furrowed his brow, he would've been better off to have that bullet pierce his heart again and this time never wake up.

"You ready?" asked Yuffie as she beamed at Vincent, he looked at her with a sad look. He remembered Lucrecia had given him that same look all those years ago, before… no that was to painful he didn't wish to think on it.

"Let's go," said Vincent nodding to her.

"You know, you should smile more," said Yuffie as she looked at his sad face. He continued to just stare back, his face unchanging. "Your face would look good with a smile."

Vincent didn't say anything, he remained stotic and quiet, his eyes showed tiredness and he turned away to look at the landscape stretching beyond them. Yuffie just smiled but her eyes showed sorrow, she looked on with Vincent. She took one hand and wrapped it around his arm; he turned his head to look at her. She leaned against him in a loving and warm way to show Vincent she cared, this made Vincent's heart sink.

"Yuffie?" asked Vincent sounding concerned for her for once.

"Yeah?" she answered back.

"Nothing," he muttered and didn't move. She seemed happy leaning on him, this however made Vincent uncomfortable. No, she can't be, this would destroy him if she did. He couldn't let her suffer like Lucrecia did if it were true, but she was so young, he was a tired man.

"Oh?" said Yuffie drawing back almost instantaneously. Vincent felt it too; he looked down at his slightly expanded waist line in confusion. Yuffie looked in confusion then her face changed to joy as she placed her hand on Vincent's slightly bulging stomach. Another movement came that made Yuffie squeak out in a giddy fashion and made Vincent even more confused and uncomfortable. "Vincent, do you know what that was?"

Vincent merely shook his head and continued looking down where Yuffie's gloved hand rested on his stomach.

"That was the baby," said Yuffie looking up to face Vincent a smile plastered on her face. "It was its first movement inside you."

Vincent blinked and looked at Yuffie, this was amazing to him but he showed no sign of excitement or happiness on his tired face. He then placed his good hand on his stomach and felt Yuffie place her hand on top of his, he looked at her in confusion and she smiled sadly at him.

"Vincent, you need to take care of yourself now," said Yuffie. "If not for you then for the baby and for…"

"I understand," he said as he cut her off before she could say Lucrecia. "Yuffie, I'm not worth it."

"No, that's not true Vince! You've saved the planet and everyone here countless times," said Yuffie sadly.

"But, I was only cleaning up my own messes. If I had stopped them when I had the chance, Sephiroth, Omega, none of it would've happened," said Vincent bitterly.

"You couldn't have known," she said to Vincent warmly. "You just wanted her to happy."

Vincent looked down, it was true, he wanted her to be happy and it cost her, her life and her child. He could never forgive his naïve side for it, but now he had this to contend with. Plus Yuffie was there to help him, but she was still alone when she went through this, and her rode was a lot more painful and devastating than his was.

"…" was Vincent's reply, he felt Yuffie remove her gloved hand and pat his stomach in a kind manner.

"Come on! We can't reminisce all day, let's go Vince," she said trying to get off the depressing topic at hand. Vincent looked at her and nodded just as cloud walked out with some supplies.

"Yall ready to go?" asked Cloud.

"Yeah! Come on let's go!" said Yuffie as she was nearly bouncing.

"Where to?" asked Vincent blankly.

"Well we're near New Mideel so let's go there," said Cloud.

"Oh! We can get Vincent check out there too!" said Yuffie.

"…" was Vincent's reply.

"And get him some new clothes," chimed in Yuffie. Cloud nodded in reply but not saying anything in silent agreement. Vincent didn't move but he agreed, his clothes were a bit snug now. Yuffie walked over to Vincent make sure he was alright, he didn't seem to be in that slump he was in a few moments ago, and perhaps it was just hormones thought Yuffie.

Vincent looked back behind them as the Shera took off, Yuffie waved at the ship in a childish manner and Cloud half looked and smiled a little. Vincent then turned back around not feeling to well, he was still a little sad because of what had been going on the last few hours.

Vincent then felt another movement and looked down a little but not nearly as surprised as he had been a little bit ago. He looked down and then up at the sky like as if he was looking at Lucrecia, then he gave off a faint smile.

'I promised you something didn't I? It looks like there's one more now,' he thought to himself. 'I'll live for the three of us.'

Chapters 5 end…

* * *

**_I know this was pretty short, well shorter than my other ones. I at least went three pages and this was supposed to be really angsty so sorry. But I tried to make Yuffie chirpy and next chapter won't be as angsty. Sorry, I'm in a real sad mood so I guess it affects my ability to write. I hope this wasn't to soap opera like, anyway review please._**


	6. I want a small

**_I feel loved, I really do, and here is another chapter._**

* * *

Vincent's eyes flickered open as the sun shone through his window in the hotel in New Mideel, he sat up slowly feeling rather lethargic this particular morning, he yawned and stood up. He sighed, he always remained here while Yuffie or Cloud were out doing one thing or another, Yuffie doing missions for the WRO and Cloud visiting Tifa and informing her of how he was and seeing if she were ok. Right now though, Vincent was alone and was starting to lose his nerve to leave the room. He sighed as he slumped into a chair and rested the palm of his hand on his abdomen right where the bulge was appearing on him. 

'That's it,' he thought to himself as anger set in. 'I'm leaving.'

Vincent held onto the arm of the chair as he pulled himself out of it and began to walk across the room; he picked up his gun, the Cerberus, and headed outside for a while. His cloak now hiding the obvious bump in his abdominal region as he left the hotel and checked out. He looked at the ground as he did, it was so peaceful here, he couldn't stay, and he then remembered he hasn't had his baby checked on yet. He shook his head, there were other doctors and other ways he could know what condition the baby was in, it obviously was kicking the hell out of his intestines quite well.

Vincent sighed and he headed toward the docks noting there was only one boat left in the harbor as he strode slowly over there, he felt sleepy again, and he wasn't quite sure why.

"Ah 'ello sir, would you be riding with us to the mainland?" asked the boats man as he turned and looked at Vincent's pale face. "Err… You don't look to well, you might want to wait till yer better, come on I'll bring ya to the doctor."

"I'm fine," said Vincent not moving an inch.

"Well you don't look well," said another voice, a female's voice. "Please listen to my father."

Vincent looked up to where the other voice was coming from, and he saw much to his horror a girl that looked like Lucrecia. Vincent took a step back as the young woman jumped down from the boat and onto the dock, she looked frighteningly just like her, even their hair was the same.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she leaned in towards Vincent which made him draw aback for a moment.

"Ah! Ha, ha, Luna I think he likes you!" laughed Luna's father as Vincent looked down at the water.

"Oh father… So, how about I help you to the hospital over there?" she asked looking at Vincent.

"…" Vincent didn't say anything but looked at her and then relented and nodded his head.

"Great, come on," she said as she took Vincent's arm and lead him up to Dr.Hart's office. "Sorry about my father, he thinks just because I'm twenty-seven that means I have to get married. So every young man who has come near or aboard our ship he's tried to set me up with them."

"It's alright," said Vincent quietly.

"So, do you have a wife?" she asked looking at him.

"No, but I do have one child," he said quietly.

"Really? Is it an illegitimate child?" she asked looking at him.

"No," said Vincent quietly.

"Where is it, uh she or he?" she asked nervously.

"She wanted to stay in Nibelhiem with a relative," said Vincent, he sounded nostalgic when saying that.

"Oh, what is her name?" she asked.

"Lucrecia," he said quietly.

"How old is sh… I'm sorry, I'm asking far to many personal questions aren't I?" asked Luna sounding a little nervous. "Where is the mother if you don't mind me asking?"

"Dead," said Vincent quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," she said sullenly.

"Its fine," said Vincent quietly.

"You seem like a nice guy," she said as she lead him to the front door, and at this point Vincent felt exhausted from the walk up the hill and all those stairs. "I hope we can meet again."

"Right," said Vincent as he sat down in a slight huff from exhaustion.

Mean while Yuffie had just returned from her long errand and was looking forward to seeing Vincent again.

"What do you mean he checked out?!" cried Yuffie so loud everyone in the lobby could hear her and turned to look at her.

"I'm… I'm sorry miss, he checked out a few hours ago and headed for the docks," said the clerk nervously as he backed away from Yuffie.

"What?!" she cried as she tore out of the lobby and headed towards the dock, what was Vincent thinking? She ran to the docks to see no boats had left and she ran over to the nearest person she could find, Luna's father.

"Sir, please!" cried Yuffie as she ran over to him. "You… Ha… Haven't seen a tall man wearing a red cape around anywhere have you?"

"Why, yes I did lil' missy, he's with my daughter at the doctor's office up there," he pointed and laughed. "Is he yer boyfriend?"

"What? Oh no, no we're not dating… Is he still there?" she asked turning to him.

"I believe so," said the man holding his chin.

"Thanks!" said Yuffie as she ran towards the office, she felt angry but a little more worried than angry.

When she arrived she saw Vincent sitting down talking to some girl, and this girl was beautiful and Vincent actually looked happy. Yuffie watched from afar as the girl bid her farewells and walked away from Vincent who looked after her as she walked down the stairs.

"What's the big idea?!" asked Yuffie as she came out from behind Vincent, her hands on her hips. "You had me worried sick!"

"I…" tried to explain Vincent before he was cut off by Yuffie hugging him.

"Don't do that again! If you want to leave call either me or Cloud first ok?" asked Yuffie as she let go and helped Vincent up, he looked awfully tired. "Now, since we're here let's go get your baby checked on!"

"How?" asked Vincent.

"What do you mean 'how'?" asked Yuffie back.

"… Well I'm obviously a boy," said Vincent blankly.

"Hmm… I know," said Yuffie clapping her hands together. "We can say we think you have colon cancer!"

"…"

"Or, we could dress you up as a woman and say…"

"Fine," said Vincent in a defeated sigh. "Cancer it is."

Yuffie smiled and hugged Vincent lightly as he stood stark still looking down at the younger woman who was overly excited by a simple doctor's visit. Vincent complied and entered the office; luckily not many people were there so Vincent took a seat clumsily sitting down because of his slightly enlarged abdomen.

"So what do you think it is?" asked Yuffie quietly as she sat down next to Vincent and looked at him.

"… A mistake," murmured Vincent placing his hand on his stomach. "And a blessing." Yuffie sighed and looked at Vincent; he could never just give simple answers could he? Then she thought of the odd girl who Vincent had been speaking with and looked him in the face.

"Who was that girl earlier?" asked Yuffie looking innocently at Vincent.

"An acutance I've only just met," said Vincent looking at Yuffie. "I thought she was someone I knew."

"Oh," said Yuffie like an eccentric child who was just shown a brand new toy. "So that's what you were up to."

"What?" asked Vincent staring blankly at Yuffie.

"Oh nothing!" said Yuffie as she stood up and walked half way across the room, her back to Vincent and her arms crossed behind her back.

"Yu—"said Vincent only to be interrupted by the nurse walking in.

"Mr. Valentine, the doctor will see you now," said the nurse as she held open the door for Vincent. Vincent began to walk towards the door to look to the side and see Yuffie's face, she looked a little sad. "Are you coming ma'am?"

"Yeah," said Yuffie as she tried to sound like she was perking up. "I'll be back in a moment."

Vincent sat on the examination table; his little secret decided now would be a good time to kick him quite nicely in the intestines and then a rib. Vincent merely sighed lightly and placed his hand on abdominal region and rubbed it; amazing how one thing that had transpired almost fifty years ago could still affect him now, and to top it off there was another innocent life getting mixed up into it.

"Ah, it's been a while Mr. Valentine! How is Cloud Strife?" asked the doctor as he walked in cheery as usual.

"He's not suffering from mako poisoning anymore," said Yuffie as she walked in, her face beaming with energy. "Now we need Vinnie to be checked out."

"Hmm," said Hart as he looked at Vincent then noticing the abnormal enlargement of his abdomen. "What happens to be the problem?"

"Well, it's a long story," said Yuffie as she walked over and placed a hand on Vincent's shoulder as he stared at Hart. "You see my friend Vinnie here needs a what-cha-ma-call-it!"

"Ultrasound," muttered Vincent as he looked at Yuffie blankly.

"Hmm… An ultrasound should show us if that's a tumor there," said Hart as he put on a puzzled look on his face. "Alright, lower your pants and lift up your shirt."

"What?" asked Yuffie and Vincent in unison as they looked at the doctor.

"Well, not completely drop your pants, just more towards your groin area," said the doctor as he walked over to a cabinet and pulled out an odd clear gel substance that was kept in a clear bottle. "Ok, I need to put this on your stomach, now this may be a little cold."

Vincent sighed and complied with the doctor's orders, the gel was exceptionally cool on his warm and rounded stomach, and he sighed as he made himself comfortable as the doctor got the machine ready. Yuffie was nearly beside herself, sure she noticed Vincent's minor expansion, but without a black shirt covering the bump it seemed so much bigger than thought. Vincent let out a defeated sigh as the doctor placed the cold metal object on his stomach to search for a tumor, and then the doctor jumped nearly dropping the part of the machine he was holding.

"There's a…A," said the doctor staring dumbstruck at the black and white image of a fetus into a man's parental cavity. "This is impossible!"

"I said it was a long story!" said Yuffie as she excitedly looked at the black and white image of a single fetus in there as it moved a little kicking what looked like the wall of the sack it was in, causing Vincent to feel a soft kick in his belly. "Look, what is it?"

"…" Was Vincent's reply as he stared at the black and white image of his baby move and live on as if it were not even seen.

"Well… I certainly don't deal with this very often," said Dr. Hart as he cleaned his glasses making sure there was no dust or obstruction of vision to make sure of his diagnosis of pregnancy was correct. "But I can say this is very risky for you and the baby both Mr. Valentine."

"I realized that a long time ago," said Vincent blankly as he tried to get up, alas being weighed down by both his expansion and Yuffie as the doctor continued to move the mike across his abdomen and down to his belly button.

"Hm… You'll need to have regular visits to me quite often, at least twice a month or more so," said the doctor as he removed that mike and let Vincent pull up and down his clothes. "Also, you need to be checked regularly for complications."

"…" Vincent didn't say a word but merely nodded in response and was helped up by Yuffie.

"Alright, go to the hotel and get some rest," said the doctor. "Oh and Vincent."

"Yes?" asked Vincent as he turned to face the older doctor.

"You need to gain a little more weight, your under weight for your stage in pregnancy which could increase the possibility of complications," said the doctor as he waved to Vincent and began putting the equipment up for another day.

Vincent sighed as he and Yuffie left the office and he sat down on a bench as Yuffie sat down beside him, a goofy smile plastered on her young face.

"So, we need to put more weight on your bones neh?" asked Yuffie, her hands on her hips as she stood up and faced Vincent. "Alright, how about some ice cream or something?"

"No," was Vincent cold reply, he saw Yuffie frown and then she shrugged and turned her back to Vincent and walked away a few steps, then turned to look at him with a pathetic look on her face.

"Please Vinnie," she said as she knelt to be eye to eye with him. "I want you and the baby to be healthy."

"…" Vincent was quiet and he looked deeply into Yuffie's eyes, it was true she cared and she was desperate to make him as comfortable as he could be during this experience, then Vincent felt a couple of kicks as he looked down to his slightly swollen stomach. "Fine, a small one."

Yuffie smiled and hopped up and saw as Vincent stood up and held his stomach as he did, she smiled sadly. "Alright a large for Vincent and…"

"Small," argued Vincent quietly as he walked past her his cape flying a little behind him.

"Riight," said Yuffie sarcastically with a goofy smile. "A 'small' for Vincent and a 'small' for me!" she said in a mock Vincent tone. Vincent merely shook his head as he walked off and Yuffie followed him.

Chapter six end…

* * *

**_Ok, chapter six down, don't worry Luna isn't a major made up character she's merely minor. I tried to finish this before Christmas but alas I didn't so, merry belated Christmas and Joyeux Noel to those who speak French. Happy holidays. Hopefully my updates will be faster than this one but I at least take a week after finishing a chapter before I start one, so there's my pattern._**


	7. Waning moon

**_Wow I got a lot of reviews and I'm pretty happy about it! Please keep those reviews coming! I'm surprised I have no flames yet_**.

* * *

Chapter 7.

Vincent collapsed on the bench, he sighed, he wasn't used to all the extra weight he was starting to carry; he absentmindedly placed his right hand on his stomach and rubbed it as if to calm the baby down.

"Vinnie, I'm back!" called Yuffie bounding over to Vincent with two ice creams, one small and one medium. Vincent was about to reach for the small when Yuffie handed him the medium with a sweet smile on her face. "I got you a medium, just incase! I know people who are pregnant tend to be hungry!"

"…" was Vincent's first reply as he took the ice creams and held it in his hand, she was right, he was rather hungry compared to how he usually was. "… Thank you."

"Aw you're welcome!" said Yuffie as she plopped down beside him and leaned up against him. She was still a little flustered over Vincent having run off like that, and for some reason she seemed to have a hint of jealousy, the way he was looking at that girl…

"Are you alright?" asked Vincent who noticed Yuffie had ice cream dripping down her face.

"Eh? Oh! Uhm, yeah I'm fine!" she said snapping back into reality and took a napkin to wipe her face off. She was so embarrassed having done that in front of Vincent. Vincent didn't reply and kept licking his ice cream, it tasted really good to him and he wasn't particularly a fan of sweets but…

"…Ow," said Vincent as he placed his hand on his abdomen and looked down at his swollen stomach with a pained and tired look.

"Are you ok?" asked Yuffie as she leaned over and placed her hand on his stomach too feeling the baby kick really hard against Vincent's flesh. "I guess he or she is upset."

Vincent merely sighed and stood up realizing a couple of people were staring at Yuffie and him with a puzzled expression. Vincent glared and then started to walk off feeling ashamed, he's sure those people don't know what's wrong with him but how embarrassing, Vincent felt awful now but then again this was another aspect of the wondrous curse called pregnancy. Why was his child acting up now? Why in a public place, he walked fast, his red cape billowing behind him and then he ran into someone.

"Oh! Excuse me are you alright?" asked the woman he had bumped into realizing it was Luna. "Oh, Vincent what's wrong?"

"… Nothing," he said after a moment's pause. "Why are you still…"

"Here?" finished Luna with mischievous smile on her face. "There's a storm coming over tonight, it wouldn't be safe to boat tonight."

"…" was Vincent's reply as he looked at the sky, it seemed to be really sunny and warm. He could scarcely believe her about the storm. "I see…"

"Vincent, wait!" called Yuffie as she ran up to see them talking. "Oh! Who's this?"

"I'm Luna Marriott," said Luna holding out her hand for Yuffie to shake. Vincent merely stood on the side of Yuffie with a dead and confused look on his face as Yuffie shook Luna's hand. It seemed odd Vincent seemed to sense that Yuffie didn't particularly like Luna for some reason. "And you are?"

"Yuffie Kisiragi!" said Yuffie as she managed a smile on her face, she felt like her heart was about to explode though. Why did she feel this way? She wanted Vincent to stay with her, but she seemed to be losing him to this woman, was she actually jealous? "I am the strongest ninja in Wutai!"

"Wow," said Luna sounding impressed. "You must be talented!" she sounded so naïve so innocent, and yet that reminded Vincent so much of Lucrecia, he felt his heart throb and he felt forlorn for a moment. Just then the baby kicked again causing Vincent to inhale long and quietly as he felt the sharp pain go through his body.

"Vincent are you alright?" asked Luna as she looked at him confused.

"Vinnie, what's wrong?" asked Yuffie looking at Vincent with a worried expression.

"… Its nothing," said Vincent after a moment as he exhaled slowly trying to not feel the minor kicks he was receiving from his baby. "I need to rest."

"Right," said Yuffie as she looked at Vincent sadly. "Let's go to the hotel."

"You know," said Luna. "My house is big enough, and it's just down the road, yall can stay there if you want."

"Thank you," murmured Vincent as Luna showed them down the road to her house. Vincent sat down on the guest bed and sighed as he started to fall asleep, it was odd to him to feel this exhausted, but then again his burden was getting rather heavy now.

Sleep came easy to him; however, his dreams were not as pleasant. He dreamt of Lucrecia, her face so full of sorrow, and then he saw Hojo smiling at him and then Vincent's agonized scream from transforming. Vincent sweat and tossed and turned in his sleep, these nightmares seemed to get worse and worse until finally Vincent imagined what the fate of his unborn child might be if he didn't protect it. Vincent's crimson eyes shot open and he sat up and took in a sharp gasp of air as he regained his senses, he put his gloved hand through his hair and stood up being pulled a little forward by his swollen abdomen. He noticed that the sun had gone down since he took his nap and he felt awful having left Yuffie to tend to him while asleep, Vincent then hear the rain pound on the windows and walls of the house. It was storming outside like Luna had said it would, Vincent felt guilty having doubted her, he wobbled sleepily down the darkened halls to see Yuffie asleep with her arms on the table and her head down in her arms.

"…" was Vincent response as he looked around for Luna suspecting she was in bed already, he found her room empty, no sign of her having been home. "Where is she?" he asked himself quietly as he strode down the halls, a whole hour passed he was sure of and no one arrived back. Vincent sighed, maybe she was busy, and he walked outside and under the porch he saw a figure stumbling dumbly down the muddy path almost like it were asleep. Vincent didn't move till he saw someone else holding the figure up, it was a man and a woman, it was Luna! Vincent ran towards the two realizing Luna was ghastly pale and soaked in blood, the man was spotless and looked like he was in a rather good mood, and then Vincent realized who this man was, it was H!

"Good to see you again Mr. Valentine," smiled H. as he dropped Luna on the ground, Luna holding her abdomen her eyes seemed lifeless. "I trust your doing well."

"What have you done to her?!" roared Vincent as his anger consumed him, this girl, this new Lucrecia. Vincent pulled his gun out and aimed it at H.'s head with a glare that was laced with sorrow.

"Oh," said H. smiling like a lunatic. "I'm sure you knew she was carrying an illegitimate child right? One more life our baby would've had to erase…"

"You," said Vincent as his finger gripped the trigger tighter and aimed. Vincent felt an overwhelming sorrow come over him as he looked at the young woman who lay clutching her abdomen with blood seeping from her mouth and from the open wound. She looked pained; she seemed to be completely engulfed in sorrow.

"Shh… You'll stress the baby," said H. as he approached Vincent. Vincent seemed paralyzed; he seemed to sense he was afraid of this man, but why? Why be afraid of a man like this? He felt the man's grubby hands caress Vincent's abdomen as if feeling the baby kick, but he began to massage it. Vincent breathed slowly and then before he knew what happened her shot his gun, it managed to hit the man in the shoulder and cause the man to scream in pain.

"…" was Vincent reply as he winced to the man's blood curdling scream. Vincent felt the baby kick furiously as if it were trying to fight the man who had been caressing its father moments ago. Vincent then leapt back and shot again, shooting the man in the shoulder again causing blood to spatter the muddy soaked ground.

"You damned fool!" screamed H. holding his arm as blood seeped out of it. "How dare you! Without me or my arms you'll die! Damn you!" he cursed Vincent for what seemed like forever. Luna coughed and tried to get up, H. then sneered and grabbed her up and Vincent had gone to dive at her.

"Attack me," said H. slowly. "And she'll be the one who dies." Vincent stopped dead in his tracks, he couldn't hurt her, and the baby stopped moving as if all time had come to a stand still. Just then Vincent saw a flash of purple and white and he saw Yuffie do a kick to H.'s head causing him to drop Luna on the muddy ground with a splat. Vincent dove for her and picked her up, mud covered her pale face and blood seeped from her mouth as her blue eyes opened and looked at him.

"Vin…Cent?" asked Luna weakly as she tried to sit up and stroke his cheek. Vincent held her up as he saw Yuffie position herself into a fighting stance and was prepared to attack.

"I finally got you!" said Yuffie pulling out her shuriken and attacking H. furiously. "Come quietly!"

"Ha, you'd better pay attention to your friends if I were you," cackled H. pointing behind Yuffie causing her to turn around and look at Vincent who doubled over in pain holding Luna who was trying her best to sit up and see what was wrong with Vincent.

"Vincent!" cried Yuffie as she jumped towards him and then remembered H. was standing right behind her but when she turned around he made his escape. Yuffie deciding Vincent's health was more important ran over to the man who seemed to be in agony. "Vincent what's wrong?!"

"I… Don't," tried to finish Vincent but he was cut off by another wave of pain. Luna was sitting up still in Vincent's arms when she then felt the baby kick. Luna's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she looked at Vincent, she couldn't believed what she had felt.

"Vincent… What?" she tried to say but she found herself breathless and began to feel light headed. Yuffie helped Vincent up who was still holding Luna and Vincent felt his knees buckle under him, no this was way to early, the baby wouldn't survive would it?

Before Vincent even knew what had happened the sun was shining through the windows and he was lying in a hospital bed, his rounded stomach was still there, he didn't have it after all. He lulled his head to the side and saw Yuffie sitting there, her cheeks seemed red like she had been crying not long ago. Vincent managed to pull himself up and look at her with a puzzled look on his normally blank face.

"Mhh… Vincent!" cried Yuffie as she woke up and hugged Vincent around the neck causing Vincent to lean back a little and support himself with his arms in surprise. Yuffie seemed to be crying with joy when she hugged him Vincent merely sighed as she pulled away and held him by the shoulders. "We were so worried you were going to miscarriage! You were merely having premature contractions."

"…" was Vincent immediate response, he then remembered Luna. "What about Luna?!" asked Vincent suddenly looking alarmed as Yuffie backed away and shook her head sadly.

"I don't know," she said sadly. "They said she might not wake up."

"What?" asked Vincent sounding like his usual tone laced with alarm.

"She had a stab wound to the stomach," said Yuffie shaking her head slowly. "It managed to pierce her artery in her stomach. They said she might not come back around…" Vincent was silent, he looked down at the bed with a blank look on his face, she was dying… "I'm sorry Vincent."

Chapter 7 end…

* * *

_**I know its kinda short, but it was dramatic right? Soap opera has struck again! Well review and tell me what you think. Chapter 8 up soon. Au revoir!**_


	8. Forward

**_Yay reviews! I only update review readers so no reviews no updates._**

* * *

Chapter 8…

Vincent was on strict bed rest because of the almost miscarriage incident, apparently Vincent had been stressing himself to much. Vincent laid in the bed his face facing the window, two birds twittered and flew about outside the window and roosted on a branch and then disappeared. Vincent's eyes then removed themselves from the tree and looked over at the door of the room tiredly and put his hand on his swelling abdomen.

The whole event of Luna seemed like a horrible nightmare, but it was true no matter how he tried to not think of it. Then he felt a slight movement from his stomach and he arched himself up, his little gift was becoming a little bit of a burden. Vincent stood up finally and looked down at the desk in the room with him and he walked quietly out of the room and completely covered his front with his cape; however, the cape was hardly able to completely hide his little secret anymore.

Vincent slowly made his way to Luna's old house with a heavy heart and entered it, dust had begun to build up in the room and the bed he had been asleep that night. He lowered his vision to the floor and walked slowly through the emptied house, obviously her stuff was being given away. Vincent sat down on her bed and went into deep thought, because she was friendly with him it cost her, her life.

Vincent closed his eyes and let out a sigh and then stood up and walked back to the hotel, his body beginning to ache a little. He then spotted Yuffie and walked over to her and saw she was conversing with Cloud, about time he showed up again.

"What are you doing up?!" asked Yuffie turning to her companion and looking at him a little angrily. "You almost miscarried you shouldn't be up!"

"Cloud… Is there any way we can get a hold of Cid?" asked Vincent ignoring Yuffie all together.

"Yeah… Why?" asked Cloud after a moment suspiciously looking at Vincent.

"… We're leaving," said Vincent bluntly after a moment.

"What?!" screamed Yuffie looking at Vincent like he had just lost his mind.

"What about the doctor?" asked Cloud looking at Vincent like he was insane.

"… I can come back when the need be… But I'm not staying here," said Vincent frankly.

"You're in to delicate of a condition to move away from the only help your going to get we…"

"Yuffie… If Cid doesn't come to get us I'll leave on a boat by myself in the morning," said Vincent coldly, his voice was low and didn't sound like he was in the best of moods.

"But!" she started but didn't finish.

"I guess he's not going to relent," said Cloud. "We could bring him to Nibelhiem or something."

"Yeah… I guess, but we need to keep a close eye on him then," said Yuffie finally relenting to Vincent's sudden demand. She guessed it was because of Luna, perhaps he felt guilty.

Vincent was silent for a moment, his eyes seemed to look past them and out at the open sea, he longed to get off the damnable island and get back to the main land. The baby was still far off and they had better things to do than keep Vincent contained as the baby gestated. His heart burned with wanting to get revenge on H. he would end the wretched man's life with his two hands if he had too… Cloud sighed and reached into his pocket to pull out his cell phone knowing that Vincent didn't carry one around.

"Alright, he's coming," said Cloud lazily and placed the phone back in its holder on his belt. "You're absolutely sure?"

Vincent didn't reply to Cloud's last question verbally but merely nodded his head and sent his stern unyielding gaze else where. Yuffie sighed and looked to Vincent with a worried and slightly annoyed scowl on her young heart-shaped face. She hated the fact Vincent blamed himself for the death of a woman he hardly knew, it wasn't him who stabbed her through the gut was it? She relented on her scowl when she thought of Luna, she probably reminded Vincent dearly of Lucrecia and her death probably broke his heart. Now Yuffie felt bad for him and saw why he wanted to leave… He felt like he did another sin!

"Yuffie?" asked Cloud snapping her out of her daze and she turned quickly to face Cloud, tripping over her feet in the process, Vincent had spun around and caught her before she hit the floor. She had her eyes clenched shut and his teeth clenched but when she opened one eye she was looking up into Vincent's deep-set of crimson eyes. He was looking at her softly, no sternness was in his eyes at the moment, a change. She hung in Vincent's arms for a moment, dazed, and then quickly jumped out of them and stood on her own covering her face with both her hands blushing madly. Cloud had a confused frown on his face and Vincent stared blankly at Yuffie as they tried to figure out her sudden outburst like that.

"Who's ready to go? You ready to go? I'm ready to go! Great lets go!" said Yuffie at the most 100 mph. She ran away from them still blushing madly and Cloud remained and walked with Vincent, Yuffie reached the rendezvous point and leaned against a tree her head still in her hands. What a day! "Ok calm down Yuffie, he merely kept you from falling, there's no need to be embarrassed… Ok, ok maybe I am embarrassed but…"

Yuffie's ramblings to herself stopped and she looked up to see the Shera flying over head and started to land, Cloud and Vincent had just made it there to watched it land and blow their hair back as well as their clothes. The entrance opened up and a few WRO soldiers ran out and greeted them as the ramp lowered. Yuffie almost skipped up them and told Cloud and Vincent to hurry up and ran inside, Cloud walked up next and nodded to a few of the nervous soldiers who looked in awe of the crimson cloaked gunner, not even noticing the little bulge on the gunner's stomach.

"Yo, Vince, Cloud, Yuffie long time no see!" said Cid happily as the trio entered the cock pit, Cid waved at them before he started the engine to start the bird up when he noticed Vincent's slightly curved stomach. "Uh… Vince, are you alright?"

"Yeah he's fine Cid, he's just… Mph," said Yuffie to get Vincent's gloved hand smacked over her mouth to keep her quiet. She looked at Vincent then around the room to realize there were WRO all over the place and she went completely still.

"I'm fine," was Vincent's cold and sharp reply, Cid sighed and knew that wasn't the complete truth but Vincent was stubborn as a mule when it came to talking. The ship started off and flew high in the sky, and Vincent's face slightly paled and he felt like gagging.

"Uh… Oh look at the time, Vincent are you hungry? I am, let's go to the kitchen!" said Yuffie as a save and drug Vincent out of the cockpit and into the sick room right behind it, Vincent then wretched into a trash bin, obviously air sick. "Man, I've never known you to get air sick."

"Neither… Have… I," said Vincent to stop and gag again, his head was nearly stuffed inside the waste basket and he continued to vomit. Yuffie walked over and rubbed his back slowly and refrained from gagging herself. She smiled slightly and tried to comfort Vincent as much as she could, but perhaps he was inconsolable. Vincent finally got done and sat against the sick bed and rested.

"Done?" asked Yuffie kindly and sat next to him and pat his shoulder, Vincent had a mild blush on his face and his eyes were not to be seen because of his black hair falling in his face. "Good!"

"I figured there was somethin' wrong with ya," said Cid as he entered the sick bay and looked at the couple sitting on the floor. "Come on out with it!"

"Wait, if you're here who's flying the air ship?" asked Yuffie nervously looking at Cid.

"Auto pilot," said Cid with a smile, a rather bold smile, and crossed his arms and looked at Vincent again.

"Well you see Cid… We've been trying to contain him on New Mideel because… because," started Yuffie to be interrupted yet again by Vincent who let out a bemused sigh.

"I'm… Pregnant," said Vincent for once unsure on how to answer Cid's question. Cid went silent for a moment before he busted out with laughter and turned from them laughing his head off.

"You don't expect me to believe that? For god's sake Vince, I know how babies are born, and you're a guy last time anybody checked!" Cid's laughter didn't stop, Vincent felt a slight annoyance build up inside of him and Yuffie stood up.

"No, no Cid he's telling the truth! H. got a hold of him a couple of months ago and well… Here we are," said Yuffie shaking her head and putting her arms behind her back Cid turned and looked to the man who sat grounded to the floor, he looked like he was suffering from a hang over, but pregnancy would explain his unsightly weight gain on his abdomen.

"H.? He'd have to be as crazy as Hojo to attempt that," said Cid shaking his head and facing the couple again to see Vincent resting his hand on his stomach with an exhausted look on it. "… You… Really are, aren't you?"

"Yeah! That's what we've been trying to tell you, ya old coot!" said Yuffie placing both hands on her hips and scowling at Cid.

"I ain't that old!" said Cid walking past her and over to Vincent and knelt down in front of the exhausted team mate and placed his hand on Vincent's stomach, Vincent let him and just then the familiar and painful feeling of a foot kicked him from inside and hit Cid's hand causing him to jerk back. "Holy shit!"

"Hey, unborn ears are listening!" cried Yuffie crossing her arms and scowling at Cid again, this time seriously and she slightly cocked her hip to the side and shook her head. "You never change!"

"You expect me to not be surprised?" asked Cid dejectedly as he stood up and shook his head and shrugged. "But Mideel has a really good doctor; why yall leaving it?"

"Vincent wanted to leave," said Yuffie and shrugged trying to not get on the depressing subject about Luna's untimely demise. Vincent stood up holding onto the bed, his gloved hand holding his bulging bicep and he let out a sigh.

"You can't tell anyone else," he said sternly and coldly.

"That your having a child?" asked a familiar girl voice that made a slight chill run down Yuffie and Vincent's spines and turned to see Shelke standing there, her right hand on her check her left hand supporting that arm and her leg crossed while she stood. "I've know for a while, it's on some files in a lab."

"Hey Shelke!" said Yuffie happily to see the young red head, used to be Tsviet, now WRO member. "Long time no see!"

Vincent didn't say a single word but looked at them quietly and felt the child struggle in his annoyance, another person knew his secret… At least she wouldn't loud mouth it to a bunch of people, he was lucky Yuffie didn't, and he was sure Cid would be careful to not let it slip. Cid let out an annoyed sigh and went on that she didn't tell him, but Shelke shrugged and slightly smiled at him and walked over to Vincent.

"I guess you know what H. wants to do with it?" Yuffie turned quickly to Vincent with a look of confusion on her face.

"Yes…" said Vincent acidly as he remembered H.'s words, he felt bitter now and looked down at the floor, his crimson eyes gleaming with hate. Shelke nodded and walked over to Yuffie, and whispered in her ear what H. was going to do to the baby once it was born, he was going to make another Sephiroth!

Yuffie jumped and looked to Vincent with a worried look on her face and ran over to him, "You didn't tell us that!" she cried and looked at his face warily, she knew Vincent had enough on his shoulders; but this? "…Fine, I won't leave your side ever again!" said Yuffie boldly.

"I can fend for myself once the baby is born," murmured Vincent coolly under his breath but Yuffie's rant didn't stop to listen to him.

"So how're you supposed to do missions?" asked Cid rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous smile on. Yuffie went silent and thought about this, she couldn't neglect her place as a WRO agent… But she couldn't put Vincent in danger either. What to do?

"Tifa!" said Yuffie as she clapped her hands together with a brilliant smile on her face. "She can fight, and help Vince when I'm not around!"

Cid and Shelke nodded in agreement and Vincent stood there with a slightly annoyed face and thought, 'Help?' but he didn't interject, when he was in his last trimester he defiantly would need help protecting himself, he'll hardly be able to move at that time. Vincent then nodded in response and sat down, Yuffie jumped excitedly and hugged Vincent around the neck and Shelke smiled, nodded, and left the sick bay alongside Cid.

"Are you alright with that Vince?" asked Yuffie as she stopped hugging him and looked at Vincent hoping he would say yes. Vincent nodded and placed his hand back on his stomach and sighed. Yuffie rubbed his back and smiled, "Try to cheer up!"

Vincent didn't say anything but looked at Yuffie blankly, his red eyes stared at her and then he nodded and laid his head down on the pillow and Yuffie smiled and walked out. Vincent lay there a moment more before he thought of Lucrecia and Luna's faces and then he looked to the metallic floor… He thought of Yuffie, that surprised him and then he thought.

'Perhaps I will cheer up, for her…'

Chapter 8 end!

* * *

**_Yayness, chapter eight is finished! I hope I got this up in enough time! Sorry for the long delay, I got inspired to write again! I was kinda down in the dumps, ah well! Review please or I'll kill off Vincent's baby!_**


	9. Explain

**_Awesome the baby death threat worked. Perhaps I will keep that in effect, yes, I am evil. And I'm sure people know who H. is right? Right? I know yall love to bask in the fact Vincent is getting big and uncomfortable in his "pregnancy". We're horrible, lol.

* * *

_**

Well Chapter 9, enjoy!

Vincent sighed and remained in the sick bay, he wasn't going to vomit all over Cid's ship and he wasn't about to cause a scene. It was bad enough just about everyone he knew, knew about his condition. Vincent sighed and looked at the computer monitors as they glow a deep blue and then white. Tired, sleep was what Vincent began to crave, he shut his eyes and took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly.

He heard the door open and his red eyes shot open and he lulled his head lazily over to the intruder of his moment of peace, it was Cloud. Vincent nodded to Cloud and pushed off the wall to stand up, his midsection slightly causing a bit of a problem, but he was able to bare it. Cloud nodded to Vincent and proceeded in, his face remaining its cool valor as he approached his former team mate and friend.

"We'll be arriving to Midgar in an hour," stated Cloud looking at Vincent's pale face and then down to the now noticeable girth on Vincent's usually flat stomach. Vincent nodded wearily and began to sit back down when Cloud placed his hand on his shoulder. "We'll get H. Don't worry about him."

"…" Vincent secretly worried still, he knew Cloud was strong, but he couldn't find this man on his own. Everyone he was near was in danger because of him! H. wasn't after Luna that night, he was after Vincent, and she was just one more way H. could pierce Vincent's tattered heart. He looked away at Cloud and stared at the metallic flooring, his red eyes blank.

"… Vince," was Cloud muttered reply as he removed his hand from Vincent's shoulder and turned to walk away. "It wasn't your fault."

Vincent looked at Cloud, his eyes slightly softened and he nodded, Cloud smiled at Vincent and nodded before leaving the room. Vincent sighed and placed his hand on his stomach, internally he was having a battle with himself! His eyes scanned the area, lazily they began to shut.

H. sure had his work cut out for him, a smirk played across his face as he looked at the research in the old abandoned ShinRa manor in Nibelhiem; he began to laugh at the petty manuscripts of Chaos, Omega, and even Sephiroth. Such marvelous theories and ideas that had taken place, except Vincent's will altered Chaos and Omega… He was perfect for the ultimate calamity. No, he was the perfect carrying vessel for the ultimate calamity to be correct. It wouldn't be long until a new angel was born, stronger and even more twisted than Sephiroth had been.

"Ah… What fools we were, weren't we?" he cackled to himself. "And who said computers won't save lives?"

He smirked as he found a file on Hojo and cackled more, some of Hojo's theories were incorrect, flawed, perhaps had he seen these mistakes sooner Sephiroth wouldn't have been so flawed! He then began entering new information, his eyes showing sadistic delight as he typed more and more. Not long now, oh within the next four months the new calamity would be upon them.

The ship stopped, Vincent was jerked from his sleep as he felt the ship descend and came to a stop making Vincent fall off the bed and to land on his already aching back and now buttocks. He grunted in pain as he tried to sit up, his stomach preventing his speed and he slowly made his way up from the floor. Yuffie who hadn't been far from the door at that time ran in to see Vincent nearly on his back like a turtle, she giggled some and Vincent threw an icy stare at her.

"You okay down there?" asked Yuffie bending over and smiling at Vincent, he merely grimaced and began to push off the floor.

"… I'm… Fine," he hissed out at her in between pushing off the floor and his child crushing his lungs from his curled like position. Yuffie giggled and pulled Vincent up; he sighed and brushed himself off. "… At least it was my back."

"Yeah," said Yuffie with a smile and she chuckled at Vincent, he looked so hapless and helpless on the floor, a side she had never seen of Vincent before. "You're alright?"

Vincent nodded in reply and began to walk out of the sick bay and to disembark to head to Edge. He finally made it out and knew Yuffie and Cloud trailed not far behind him, and they didn't trail far behind him for very long, after a while Vincent noticed he was falling behind and Yuffie and Cloud were getting further away from him. A little walking never made him tired before, but now he felt like he was going to drop, why were they so far from Edge?

"Eh? Hey Vinnie, are you alright?" asked Yuffie noticing they were considerably apart, and Vincent looked a little haggard than usual. Cloud turned around and stood still as Yuffie ran over to her team mate to make sure he was alright. She noticed Vincent's labored breathing, obviously tired from either trying to keep up with them or this long walk. "Cloud, let's take a break!"

"… I'm fine," Vincent panted out as a reply, he straightened himself out and breathed out a little and tried to stop his labored breath. He was tired, but not tired enough they'd have to stop out here for him, he began to walk forward some and Yuffie held onto Vincent's arm just incase.

"We can take a breather," said Cloud as Vincent walked beside him, Cloud keeping his pace slower than normal to help Vincent keep up. "It's a long walk…"

"No," said Vincent sternly this time, his red eyes glancing to Cloud and then to the rest of the area around them. "There are too many monsters out here."

Cloud nodded and stayed close to the gunner incase an ambush happened, Vincent was far too weak currently to be in battle, Vincent pushed himself to much in his condition.

H. stared at some of Lucrecia's work and scorned it, throwing the discs and papers into the trash, a sadistic smile played his face. Ah, what wonderful memories, Lucrecia married to Hojo was in love with the son of the man who died because of her failures. What a comedy, a tragic comedy, oh Vincent brought woe where ever he went didn't he? Now his friends were being forced to protect him, from his assailant. He was becoming heavy now, his weakened condition made it simple for H. to get to him. Perhaps he would end Vincent's pathetic existence the night the infant was born, if the delivery didn't end his life first, H. would be there to end it for him.

"My, my Vincent, you chose the wrong man to make an enemy out of," he began to cackle and his laughter rung throughout the basement, filling the gloomy manor with what sounded like great joy. "Keep the angel safe."

Yuffie yipped as they finally made it to Edge, Cloud smiled; Vincent relinquished a sigh of relief. They understood why Cid had to drop them off so far away, but it was such a hassle to walk from there, but they made it! The sun had begun to go down, obviously night was coming and staying out there much longer would put them in even more risk. Vincent looked around at Edge suspiciously for people who might notice and gawk at his girth, he looked around coldly, luckily no one noticed. Yuffie looked around to see if she could spot Tifa's bar first before Cloud but Cloud was already walking to it, Yuffie and Vincent trailing not far behind.

The bar was dimly lit, well enough to see, it seemed peaceful, Cloud smiled it was great being home. Vincent nearly collapsed in a chair, he panted a little because of their long walk. Yuffie smiled and messaged Vincent's shoulders which made him jerk away. They all then heard footsteps come from the stairs and saw Tifa emerge, she placed her hands on her mouth then ran to Cloud and hugged him. Yuffie silently "awed" and Vincent breathed in slowly and released a breath finally after catching one.

"Where have you been?" asked Tifa as she looked at all three of them. "What's going on?"

"Well," started Cloud as he walked over to Vincent and placed a shoulder on the other man's shoulder. "We need Vincent to stay here for a while."

"He's welcome to, but why need him?" she asked her head cocked to the side as she studied her friend who sat on a chair, he seemed normal, but then she noticed it… "Is he dieing?"

"No, not really," said Yuffie who then pat Vincent's other shoulder, causing him to glare at them, did everyone have to know? Honestly, he could just go to the crystal cave until it was due! "He's gonna be a daddy soon!"

"Really? Congratulations Vincent! Who's the lucky girl?" asked Tifa smiling at Vincent.

"He is," said Cloud, Tifa looked at Cloud like he was insane and then began to laugh. "What?"

"Oh come on, you really had me going! I was crazy to believe you two," she managed to control her laughter. "What's really going on?"

"No, we're being serious! Vincent's gonna be a daddy and he's carrying it!" said Yuffie as she did her little hand gestures to prove her point. "Come on put you hand on his stomach!"

Tifa stared at Yuffie for a moment and then at Vincent, he looked his normal size, but it was dark and she couldn't see, Vincent sighed and tried to stand up, his stomach weighing him to the floor, he finally stood up and Cloud managed to find a light switch so the lights weren't as dim. Tifa gasped when she saw Vincent, he looked big now, well his legs and arms were still firm and thin and his chest was still apparently muscular, but his stomach was sloping out genteelly and seemed out of proportion for the rest of his body.

Vincent looked at her calmly as she placed her well manicured hand on his stomach, the baby moved inside, making Vincent's stomach do flips and it was obviously feel able since Tifa jerked her hand away like as if she had been bitten. She then looked up to Vincent who was looking at her with calm eyes, her eyes wide with confusion.

"How did this happen?" asked Tifa as she rubbed her arm and looked at them sorry she didn't believe them. "How is this even possible?"

"Well, it's a long story," said Yuffie who smiled widely at Tifa her smile threatening to tear her face in half. Vincent looked exhausted; he was tired from the long walk.

"Well, we've got time," said Cloud as they let Vincent sit back down, his stomach weighing him to the chair again.

"Well?" asked Tifa her hands on her hip.

"Alright, it happened about five months ago," started Yuffie…

Chapters 9, end…

* * *

**_Alright sorry for the long update, please review or Vincent will be having a preemie._**


	10. Lamenting

**_Hmmm…. nine reviews for chapter nine? Well that's better than four! Let's see if we can at least get ten for this chapter. I just started Driver's Education and I've been studying for finals so my chapters might be getting up later than usual._**

* * *

Chapter 10…

Vincent sighed as Yuffie concluded the story behind Vincent's condition, he sank a little lower into the chair and felt the baby move a little which slightly made him feel a little better, but not by much. Tifa looked at Cloud and Yuffie then to Vincent, she seemed to be in disbelief about his condition but she couldn't really fight with them since it was obvious Vincent was that way. It seemed odd to him for a moment, he wanted only Yuffie and Cloud to know, and now Cid, Tifa, Shelke, and Reeve all knew his secret! How could such a secret get so well known?

"That can't be all, why Vincent? Why not some girl who wanted…"

"… Because, an average woman wouldn't be strong enough to carry it," stated Vincent quietly as he repeated the words of his loathed enemy.

"But can't women carry kids better?" asked Yuffie turning to Vincent quickly.

"… I was altered to carry the Chaos gene," Vincent said as he tried to straighten himself in the chair. "I was a stronger candidate than any average woman."

"But those files were in ShinRa! Meaning H. must be," said Tifa as she looked at them.

"Someone who used to work at ShinRa!" cried Yuffie. "The WRO figured that out a while ago! But who is what we want to know!"

"… One of Hojo's predecessors?" asked Cloud calmly. "It would make since."

"Yeah I guess," said Tifa placing one hand on her chin and gave them a perplexed look. They went silent for a moment, Vincent then noticed he was falling asleep sitting up, it was a horrible feeling. He felt dead on his feet, perhaps this was one more side effect to his condition? Vincent's eyes fluttered for the moment and his body seemed to fly from under him, it was like a very odd dream.

The next morning he awoke in a bed, the sun shone in his red eyes and in stripes over his pale skin! He must've fallen asleep during the discussion, he arched his way up slowly his back was killing him. He stood up and felt gravity take its toll and almost pull him to the ground, he managed to get his sense back and he stood up properly. He placed his gloved hand on the bulge and wobbled to the bathroom where he rinsed his face off before heading down the stairs.

It was so odd he was having to go through things that he thought he'd never have to face! After all he's a guy, if you asked him about thirty years and a couple of months ago if he'd ever be pregnant he'd probably tell you to get your brain examined. Vincent sighed as a water droplet trickled down his face and into the sink, his stomach touching the metallic sink. He breathed in slowly and out slowly as he calmed his raging thoughts and rested his face against the cool metallic sink, it felt so good to his warm flesh, his eyes closed.

"Mr. Vincent?" asked a timid little girl's voice as she looked into the bathroom at the older man who leaned weakly against the sink. Vincent automatically opened his dark crimson colored eyes and peered at the little girl from his position, it was Marlene! "You're awake! Are you better from last night?"

Vincent looked at her with soft eyes and stood up completely, hoping that his height maybe hid his girth. Marlene's eyes ogled at the size of Vincent's belly now as she slowly walked over and placed her hand on it. Vincent felt a little embarrassed and looked at her funny as she rubbed the hard bump in his gut making him feel more like a freak than he already considered himself. Marlene then had a crestfallen look on her face and looked up to Vincent with almost tears in her eyes and then she turned away.

"You… You do have cancer don't you?" she whimpered out loud as she turned away from her adult friend. Vincent stared at her baffled and then his gaze immediately fell back to his abdomen when his cancerous tumor decided to kick him.

Vincent approached Marlene and placed his gloved hand on her shoulder to show her some reassurance about his odd condition and attempted to lie like hell to help her not worry, "… I'm going to be fine, I'm… Going to see a doctor about this and in four months I'll have an operation to get rid of it," he said the best he could as he came up with a good explanation.

Marlene turned to Vincent, her face flushed from crying, and she wiped her eyes and breathed in shakily and managed to squeak out, "Really?" And then turned around and hugged Vincent's leg. Vincent sighed slightly and wrapped his red cape around her as he remembered she loved it when he did that, for some reason it comforted her. After a moment Marlene pushed away from Vincent and looked up at him and then smiled slightly, his eyes a little puffy from tears and told him breakfast would be ready soon and ran out.

Vincent sighed and shook his head, several people already knew he was pregnant, but now a couple of kids thought he had cancer… Great! Vincent ran the faucet and proceeded to wash his face to help wake him up a little more. He sighed and thought about how he wasn't hungry and retreated back to his room only to hear the loud audible foot falls of Yuffie as she raced to his room to get him.

"Mornin!" she chirped and sat down beside Vincent. Vincent didn't reply and looked at the floor, his dark crimson eyes scanned the wooden planks and he attempted to not reply right away. "… Ok somethins up!"

"Marlene cried," said Vincent blankly as he attempted to straighten his sitting posture since his back began to ache.

"Oh yeah… She saw you last night and all we could come up with is cancer! Sorry," said Yuffie rubbing the back of her head and she smiled a little and then rested her hand on Vincent's shoulder. "Don't worry too much; we'll take care of it!"

Vincent merely nodded then Yuffie brought up he needed to eat and Vincent replied, "I'm not hungry… I'll eat something later," and then Yuffie jumped up and began to scold him.

"Vincent, your eating for two remember? You need something to eat whether you're hungry or not!" She placed her hands on her hips and held out her index finger and waved it at Vincent. "Well I'm gonna bring something up and I won't leave the room till you finish every bite!"

Vincent looked at Yuffie and noticed she was smiling as she skipped out of the room and left Vincent to his devices for a moment. Vincent then felt a little smile break through surprisingly enough, and he shook his head at the ditzy girl's actions and reactions. He then redirected his gaze to the window where the light shone through and glanced at the busy city with deep eyes.

He desperately wanted to visit the crystal cavern, his eyes closed and he turned away from the window painfully and sat again on the bed. He felt like a prisoner for a moment as he thought more about his condition and his position; he was a prisoner to his child now. He closed his eyes and rested his hand on his stomach again, his eyes still closed as he felt the baby kick again and he rested his head against the wall.

'Lucrecia, what should I do?' he asked her mentally and he looked up at the ceiling hoping maybe an answer would magically appear for him; however, nothing came. Vincent lamented a little more and closed his eyes and softly looked at the bed and then to the wall with doodles of Cloud on them. Mentally Vincent laughed, he remembered when he first met Cloud and how reluctant to join him he was, how things have changed. Vincent was rather grateful to Cloud for waking him from that long slumber or he might've slept a millennia more, he might never have had a chance to kill Hojo… he might've never found the crystal cavern with Lucrecia's image.

"I'm back!" chirped Yuffie and she placed the plate on the table, Vincent merely looked at it and then looked away slightly. "… You need to cheer up!"

Vincent didn't reply but then felt her arms wrap around him and he quickly turned to look at her and she smiled brightly at him and he looked away, she as cheering him up even if he didn't show it… He just didn't know how to show it, that's all.

"Thank you Yuffie," he murmured and he felt Yuffie pull away from him.

"You're welcome!" she said with a soft smile and then she sat down next to him. "Now eat up! Believe me you're gonna need it!"

Chapter 10 end.


	11. Take off

**Sorry for the long update, my mom is getting married next month so we've been terribly busy. So to my loyal readers without further ado let the next chapter begin!**

* * *

It had been one month, one solid month since Vincent, Cloud, and Yuffie arrived to the bar, Vincent was slowly becoming restless and so was his child. Vincent had felt the child kicking and shifting lately inside him like as if it felt his horrible discomfort, he sighed as he remained sitting on the bed and rubbed his girth in silence. His stomach was a quite bit noticeable now and it made it extremely hard for him to walk/waddle around the city without getting a few odd glances from a few bystanders. As Vincent silently lamented on the fact he was too noticeable to go into public at all Yuffie crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Mornin' sleepy head!" She chirped startling Vincent and making him stand up without ease and he placed his good hand on his stomach in the confusion. 

"What is it Yuffie?" he asked in his hollow calm voice as he felt his child squirm in his gut and shift as the nervous energy met it through the umbilical cord. Yuffie giggled as she saw the way Vincent reacted towards her surprising him as she snuck up behind him.

"We're going back to New Mideel! You need your monthly check up!" she smiled happily, but Vincent's heart sank. He didn't want to go back there; the baby stirred and began to shift more in his swollen belly making him quite uncomfortable with its sudden and forceful thrusts against the taunt skin on his stomach. "Are you alright?"

"…" Was Vincent's response and then the child moved once more and finally stopped and remained dormant in him; however, Vincent's heart still seemed to sink into his gut thinking about going there. Yuffie noticed a slight somber look in his dark eyes and his pale skin seemed to bring the sorrow out even more, she stood up and approached the pregnant man and placed her hand on his stomach and then around his shoulders or however high she could reach on him.

"Are you still beating yourself up?" asked Yuffie surprising Vincent as he looked down at her and saw she was slightly pushed away from him because of his pregnant belly. He remained silent as she moved his hair out of his face and then placed her hand on his face; he looked down and no longer saw Yuffie, but Lucrecia! "I'm sorry."

"… No, I am the one… Who should apologize," murmured Vincent taking his good hand and placed it on the back of Yuffie's head and held her against his still flat chest. Yuffie's eyes widened and looked up at Vincent realizing he wasn't seeing her… He was seeing Lucrecia!

"Hey, lets go, Cid's waitin'!" Yuffie said cheerfully as she ignored the slight pang of sorrow in her heart and she walked away from Vincent silently. Vincent had broken out of his daze and watched her walk out, his eyes followed after her in silence, he decided he would then waddle after her as he tried to keep up, but failed at it miserably!

"Mr. Vincent?" asked Marlene from behind a slightly cracked door, her eyes followed his frame to his belly and she ran up and hugged his leg. She was crying slightly which surprised Vincent and he knelt down next to her and looked at her, she had leg go and was wiping her eyes with a slight blush on her face. "Why are you leaving? Are you about to… about to…?"

"I'll be fine," as Vincent anticipated what Marlene was going to say… 'Die', was what she wanted to say but she could not. Vincent brushed some of the hair out of Marlene's face and he remained silent for a moment longer and stood up, his back ached and he let out a disgruntled sigh of pain.

"Don't die," murmured Marlene as she looked up at Vincent's pale and almost statuette face, she teared up and a few slipped down her face as she looked up at him. He nodded and waddled past her and down some of the stairs having to take a breather after he reached the base of the stairs and clasped a hand on his belly. Tifa smiled and approached him placing one hand on her hip as she stopped.

"Having trouble?" she asked with a soft smile on her face and she crossed her arms and smiled at her friend, he merely nodded and sat down on a chair to rest a moment, this was miserable to him. How did women stand it? His back ached, his breathing became shallow, his stomach was now a constant obstacle, and to top it all off he was always tired and moodier than usual. Tifa just sat down in a chair next to his to give Vincent some company as they waited for the Shera to arrive closer to their location unless they wanted a miserable Vincent. "What's wrong?"

"… Its Marlene," stated Vincent silently as he stared at a picture of the whole crew, minus Aeris, after they beat Sephiroth but before they all went their separate ways. Vincent looked at how different some of them looked compared to now, and he looked at Yuffie, Yuffie was who was troubling him! He felt bad about neglecting her feelings like he has. She has been there for him, but he can't help but pine after Lucrecia still, but Yuffie cared for him. "She thinks I'm dieing."

"Oh," Tifa said placing her hand on her chin to support her head and she studied Vincent, she tried to crack what he was feeling but that proved more difficult than she ever imagined, and yet Vincent could do it so easily! "Well, I couldn't really tell her you were expecting."

"Mh," was Vincent's reply as he nodded agreeing with her, it would be weird to hear a male was pregnant and expecting in a few months. Vincent glanced down at his belly as the baby shifted itself into a different direction; he sighed about the child and closed his eyes with his face still pointing down. Tifa smiled and stood up and patted Vincent's shoulder as he then decided to get up as well, it was quite a struggle for Vincent to get up, he grabbed onto the back of the chair and tried to stand himself up. Tifa smiled and reached out a hand for Vincent to hold on to, Vincent glanced at her hand for a moment before he allowed her to help him up. "Thank you."

"No problem!" chimed Tifa as she helped him up and then placed her hands on her hips once more, a smile on her face. "Ready to go?"

Vincent nodded and waddled slightly to the door, he looked out and saw the ship not to far away from their location and sighed, well luckily it was early so hardly anyone would see him and his condition. Vincent walked/waddled towards the Shera where Yuffie greeted him heartedly by giving him a slight hug with a large smile on her face, "'Bout time you got here slow poke!"

"Yuffie," said Cloud shaking his head as if he were telling a child to watch what they were saying as if it were an insult. Cloud then turned his attention to Tifa and walked down the ramp towards and came face to face with Tifa, his blue eyes stared into her chocolate brown eyes and he looked down towards the ground. "I'll be back soon, I promise."

"Ok Cloud," said Tifa looking at him with a sad smile, her eyes were closed and she had a smile on her face despite it looked like she was about to cry. "Come home soon, be careful!"

Yuffie looked towards Tifa and hugged her as well, "Don't worry! They have the great Ninja of Wutai to keep them out of danger!" Yuffie said pointing to herself with a large smile on her face with both her eyes closed and her chest thrust forward in a bold fashion, Tifa just smiled and let out a small laugh while Cloud had a small smile creep across his face and Vincent looked off. "Alrighty then! If yall are ready we'll roll out!"

Vincent felt Yuffie grab his arm and drag him off into the inside of the ship, Cloud shook his head as he imagined them stopping not to far away as Yuffie wanted to spy on him, after all she had been fussing at him that he doesn't give enough attention to Tifa. He looked at Tifa again and stood there for a moment, Tifa looked at him as if she were saying goodbye and Cloud did the same. Yuffie was watching from a corner waiting to see if Cloud would do anything, but he merely walked away and waved towards Tifa as the ramp went up!

"Cloud!" complained Yuffie as she came out of hiding and placed both hands on her hips and looked at him outraged. Her eyes were burning holes through Cloud as she gave him a huge lecture about him not having enough feelings for Tifa when she was obviously madly in love with him, Cloud looked over to Vincent and Vincent to Cloud before Vincent walked off without Yuffie noticing. Cloud sighed as Yuffie finished and realized Vincent was no longer around and she became frantic and ran the complete opposite direction of where Vincent had walked off to.

Cloud walked quietly into the room where Vincent had walked off to, he opened the door and saw Vincent sitting down in a chair that was in there. Vincent lifted his gaze up to the blonde and told him to come in which Cloud did and sat down beside Vincent and looked up towards the ceiling, "Yuffie is right though," said Vincent breaking the silence as he turned and looked to Cloud.

"I know," said Cloud silently as he crossed his legs and looked up towards the ceiling, his blue eyes glimmered in the florescent lights, his blonde hair fell in his eyes and he moved the stray strands of hairs and he sat up right. "But, I just don't ever know what to say to her."

"Don't let your only chances go," replied Vincent quickly as he turned to Cloud and stared at him, his dark red eyes seemed to pierce Cloud in just the right way that it sort of broke his shell and touched Cloud, Vincent was always able to do that. "I made that mistake a long time ago."

"Thanks," murmured Cloud as he felt a little more lost than what he already was, he knew he wasn't getting any younger, and unlike Vincent he kept aging. Tifa would soon give up pursuing him and move on if Cloud did not act soon, Cloud shook his head and stood up to look at his friend and nodded. "Lets go, Yuffie is frantic."

Vincent nodded and struggled out of the chair he felt very tired so he might take a small trip to the sick bay so he wouldn't swoon and pass out some where, "I'm going to the sick bay," he said blankly as he waddled out the door and waddled down the corridor slowly so he wouldn't bang his belly against the metal walls. Cloud watched Vincent with a slight sympathetic face, he crossed his arms and looked down after Vincent, he knew Vincent had gone through so much and he still had to go through this.

"How does he do it?" asked Cloud to himself as he walked down a different corridor to leave Vincent alone for a little bit, Cloud thought for a moment, Vincent had been through a lot more compared to himself and it troubled him and crossed his arms. Vincent sat down and felt the baby kick and shift inside of him as he felt himself becoming tired, he heard the door open and he saw Yuffie, obviously Cloud told her where to find him.

"You ok?" asked Yuffie walking up beside Vincent and she placed a hand on Vincent's swollen tummy. Vincent sighed as he moved himself to lie down and Yuffie looked over him a smile came to her face and she looked at the large bump, the child kicked and shifted. "Hey little guy! Be good for daddy since he's trying to take a nap!"

"Yuffie, what are you doing?" asked Vincent as he perched himself up on his metal arm and stared at the ninja who was talking to his belly, his crimson eyes stared at her and she turned and faced Vincent with a large smile on her face. He felt the baby kick again but it wasn't as active as it had been moments before, the baby moved and then slightly stopped moving. "It stopped?"

"Well they say a baby can hear the outside world when they get to a certain month and that they need to be talked to every so often," said Yuffie as she pat Vincent's tummy like she was patting the baby. Vincent sighed and laid down since his back ached a lot worse since he propped himself up to what he had originally done, he winced as he felt his back pop but then relief set in quickly. "Nighty night you two, sweet dreams!"

* * *

**_Chapter end!_**

**_Gah, it has almost been three months since I last updated! Sorry I'll update quicker than this next month! See ya! Also if you wanna talk to me I have a Gaia account, I am known as Lastatchan! Hope to talk to yall soon!_**


End file.
